Un ninja que solo quiere quedarse en casa
by mirai yami
Summary: En su primera misión fuera de su aldea, Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura se dan cuenta de algo sorprendente, Aun cuando Naruto fue un miembro activo en la misión, en realidad... nunca los acompañó. Uzumaki Naruto engaño a toda Konoha y pagará el haberlo hecho.
1. Cap 1: ¡¿Qué demonios!

**Escribo esto por puro entretenimiento, Naruto no me pe****rtenece.**

* * *

**Cap. 1: "¡¿Qué demonios?!"**

* * *

.

.

-¡ese será mi camino ninj...

¡puf!

El joven gennin nunca terminó su emotivo discurso ya que desapareció en una nube de humo frente al resto de su equipo.

-...¿Naruto?- Sakura preguntó a la nada, apretó los puños y se le crisparon las cejas ¿por qué demonios había mandado un clon a deapedirse de Zabuza y Haku si quien parecía más afectado con sus muertes era él? ademas el que este se disipará había arruinado el momento, ella ya estaba a punto de llorar.-¡Idiota!

-Yo no iré a buscarlo-sentenció el Uchiha, más le valia al rubio aparecer, pronto volverian a la aldea-volvamos, el dobe debe seguir en casa de Tazuna.

Ambos gennin dieron vuelta para comenzar a caminar rumbo a casa del constructor de puentes, pero detuvieron su camino al ver que su instructor no se movía.

-¿no nos sigue, sensei?-pregunto la pelirosa.

Kakashi la ignoró. Solo miraba el vacio donde antes estaba su joven pupilo.

-¿ahora qué pasa?- se aventuró a preguntar el Uchiha.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Kakashi-sen...

-no era un clon

Los gennin quedaron extrañados ante las palabras del adulto. Sakura habló primero.

-¿qué quiere decir con que no era un clon?

-quiero decir que ESE era Naruto, el verdadero.

-¿que tonteria es esa?- a Sasuke no se le hacía gracioso que le siguieran los juegos a Naruto.

-sensei... eso no es posible- a Sakura tampoco le gustaba esa broma.

-Chicos, estoy cien por ciento seguro que el Naruto que acaba de desaparecer...

es con el que salimos de Konoha.

Kakashi los miro fijamente, mostrando la seriedad en sus palabras.

-¡¿qué demonios?!

Esa fue Sakura.

* * *

**En Konoha...**

Una joven rubia vestida de maid cortaba papas en la cocina cuando un grito desgarrador llego a sus oidos.

"oh Dios, que nadie lo haya escuchado" rezó mientras corria a la habitación de donde vino. La abrió abruptamente y encontró a un niño de unos doce años (que necesitaba un urgente corte de pelo) hecho bolita en el piso y masajeandose la cabeza.

-¡maestro!- gritó y rapidamente se arrodilló a su lado-¿qué le pasa?

el chico se aferró a ella y la miró con ojos llorosos.

-Naruko-chan...

"kami... es la mirada de cachorro pateado, esto es serio" pensó la joven.

-¿que ocurre joven maestro?

-lo saben...

-¿saber qué, quienes?

-Naru-chan... él... se disipo.

acto seguido el niño enterró la cara en su pecho para llorar escandalosamente.

-¡buaaaaaaa!

La joven rubia le dio golpecitos en la espalda en un intento de consuelo.

-ya, maestro...

-a-ahora ellos... ellos v-vendran p-por mi-dijo el niño rubio entre sollozos, sorbiendo la nariz.-¡no quiero ser un ninja!

la maid solo podía pensar una cosa.

"bueno... esto se fue a la mierda."

* * *

**En este fic, naruto es un Hikikomori, para quienes desconocen el termino, es una forma para referirse en Japón a personas que debido a diversas situaciones, no quieren salir de su casa o habitación, ha habido casos de padres que llevan años sin ver a sus hijos aun cuando estos viven en la misma casa. wow.**

**Este capitúlo es muuuy corto, pero descuiden, los demás no serán así, en el siguiente se explicará si el naruto que todos conocian era un clon, lo que es Naruko, como fueron creados, porque Naruto tiene "fobia a salir" y que medidas se tomarán respecto a el.**

**Aclaro ciertas cosas: primero, soy una mierda para el romance por lo que es muy probable que lo excluya, y si por un milagro llego a poner algo de eso, solo seran parejas canon; segundo, trataré de hacer esta historia algo ligero, no voy a quebrarme la cabeza en una trama complicada que despues me deje enredada y a ustedes también; tercero, soy una persona con trastornos mentales, (si de las que estan medicadas y toda esa mierda), lo digo porque trataré ciertos temas como la ansiedad social, la paranoia y cosas de ese estilo, pero como mi objetivo es la diversión, quizá caiga en la parodia no con la intención de burlarme de personas que las sufren porque lo entiendo, sino como chiste interno conmigo misma.**

**Por cierto, ¿qué tal la imagen de portada? no es 100% original porque copie muchas cosas de otras imagenes, pero creo que quedo decente para la historia.****como sea... ¡hasta la proxima, hijos mios!**


	2. Cap 2: metida de pata nivel: bijû

**Escribo esto por que honestamente no tengo nada más interesante que hacer con mi vida, bueno si, pero me da flogera.****Como sea, Kishimoto aun no responde mi petición para cederme los derechos de Naruto asi que no me pertenece, mientras no los tenga disney no me quejo. **

* * *

**Cap 2: Metida**** de pata nivel: Bijû**

* * *

Se suponía que sería fácil, ¡tenía cinco años, debía ser facil!

El niño le temía hasta a su sombra, no confiaba en nadie de la aldea, solo debia ayudarlo un poco en su pequeña cruzada, el niño confiaria en él, quizá incluso le propondría entrenarlo, el chico estaria extasiado, que un ser milenario sea tu maestro era un honor que no cualquier mortal podía presumir; una vez ganada su confianza el mocoso quitaría el sello y ¡cha-chan, libertad, baby!

No conto con que el cachorro humano de verdad tuviera tantas ganas de recluirse, y que esa maldita cosplay rubia fuera tan precavida.

Kami, era afortunado de que estuviera conectado a los tres rubios y asi sentir un poquito de libertad cuando la maid o el cabeza hueca de Naru-chan salían al mundo, depender del original hubira sido un infierno aún mas grande del que ya vivía.

Ya estaba encerrado en una jaula, una jaula DENTRO del cuerpo de un mocoso, como para que todavia ese mocoso estuviera encerrado en su habitación...

¡No señor! Esta bien que haya acabado con millones de vidas a lo largo de sus años, pero no era para que lo torturan de esa forma.

Y esta bien que sea un ser practicamente inmortal y que pasar dentro del humano lo que este tenga de vida no era nada comparado con todos sus años, pero tampoco es como si no sintiera el tiempo.

¡No quería morir de aburrimiento!

El niño no hacía otra cosa mas que leer mangas, jugar videojuegos, comer ramen y ver peliculas occidentales ¡¿que clase de vida es esa?!

¡Es una puta aldea shinobi, por Kami!

Debería salir a que le de el sol, pelear con alguien, entrenar, hacerse de un rival con peinado de trasero de pato, vencer a sus enemigos con discursos motivacionales, evangelizar a medio mundo como si de un puto profeta se tratara, besar accidentalmente un emo, enamorarse de una tabla gritona de cabello rosa y que lo manden al diablo ¡vivir, carajo!

A este paso moriría virgen.

Kurama maldice el día que le ayudo solo para darle la forma de aislarse del mundo.

¡Se suponia que sería facil manipularlo!

Todo es culpa de la cosplay de sexualidad ambigua, si ella no existiera su plan hubiese ido de maravilla, pero noooo, ella debia crecer muy rapido, desconfiar de él y convencer al enano de no hacerle caso. Ademas si ella no estuviera tan concentrada en tratarlo como a un puto rey, el chiquillo ya se habría hartado de su encierro.

No cabe duda que su favorito sería siempre Naru-chan, era un idiota, griton y patético la mayor parte del tiempo ¡pero tenía metas, demonios!

Kurama suspiro, debía dejar de pensar como un padre preocupado por el futuro de su vástago con problemas sociales y una relación tóxica con una mujer mayor, era el fucking Kyubi no un miserable humano sentimental.

Total, lo de la rubia hermafrodita era su culpa, el le ayudo al mocoso a crearla, ahora se jode por hocicón.

Pero bueno... No todo estaba perdido, quizá aun exista una oportunidad con la desaparición de Naru-chan.

"¡Oh Naru-chan, tu sacrificio será recordado por siglos! Descansa, dulce principe." lloró el bijû.

Bueno, no es como si naru-chan hubiese muerto y desaparecido para siempre, o que el muy imbécil se haya disipado a propósito para darle una oportunidad a Kurama, pero son detallitos chiquitos ¿quién los cuenta?

Kurama decidió esperar felizmente a que alguien viniera a sacar a rastras al mocoso antisocial ahora que fue descubierto.

* * *

**POV NARUKO:**

Permítanme presentarme, soy Naruko, nombrada así por mi maestro, Uzumaki Naruto, a pesar de mi apariencia solo tengo siete años de existencia, pero mi edad mental es mayor que eso, supongamos que tengo alrededor de 23.

Mi joven maestro es una persona muy particular, el ama estar en casa, más bien odia salir, odia interactuar con personas que no sean Naru-chan y yo, lo que es hilarante ya que teóricamente somos él... Es menos complicado de cómo suena.

Hay otra "persona", pero no diría que gusta de su compañía, más bien la tolera y esta resignado a lidiar con ella, esta "persona" es Kurama-san, alias el "Kyubi" el zorro de nueve colas que fue sellado en su interior cuando mi maestro tan solo era un bebe.

Mi joven maestro ha llevado una vida pacífica los ultimos seis años dentro de su pequeño mundo que son las cuatro paredes de su habitación, siempre bajo mi estricto cuidado, después de todo no solo fui creada para hacer más llevadera su soledad, sino para atender sus necesidades de higiene, alimentación, salud y entretenimiento.

Puedo decir con orgullo que he sido más que eficiente en mi trabajo.

Ahora, seguro se preguntarán cómo logró mi joven maestro evadir el sistema de esa forma.

Yo lo llamaría suerte, mucha, mucha suerte, y claro, una gran perseverancia de su parte para evadir la interacción social.

Permitanme contarles:

Yo aún no existía, mi pobre maestro estaba por su cuenta en este mundo hostil y desalmado. El contaba con la tierna edad de cinco años cuando conoció los horrores de la maldad humana, en ese tiempo el aun no lo entendía, ¿Por qué la gente lo miraba de una forma tan fría, casi con desprecio? ¿Por qué lo evitaban? ¿Por qué los adultos no permitían que jugará con sus hijos?

Mi maestro no entendía, pero aun con su escasa edad podía sentir el rechazo, su joven mente desarrolló la idea de que había algo mal con él, la única persona que trató de corregir esta idea era el actual Hokage, que por una razón que mi maestro desconocía, tenía un particular interés en él.

Todo empeoró cuando mi maestro dejó el orfanato y comenzó a vivir solo en un apartamento proporcionado por el Hokage, el tener un lugar propio le dio más tranquilidad, pues el trato que le deban en el orfanato no era el más adecuado para un niño.

Mi pequeño maestro comenzó la academia en esa época y apartir de ahí su situación se complicó.

Pero nada había sido tan grave cómo el intento de asesinato que tuvo semanas después de comenzar sus estudios, es un recuerdo muy amargo tanto para mi maestro como para mi por lo que evitare entrar en detalles.

Fueron sus atacantes quiénes le dieron a conocer la verdad del odio que recibía, en su interior estaba el kyubi. Mi maestro fue salvado por un ambu que se encargó de eliminar a los agresores, pero este no llegó a tiempo para escuchar como le revelaban la verdad a mi maestro y él no le dijo nada además de que querían matarlo.

Mi señor ya no confiaba en nadie después de eso, comenzó a faltar a clases y a excluirse del mundo, pero con la vigilancia que recibía por ordenes del hokage esto le era casi imposible.

Fue cuando ya estaba resignado a que podían matarlo en cualquier momento y no podría hacer nada al respecto que apareció una oportumidad para él.

"Comadreja" ese era el nombre clave del ambu que le enseñó a mi maestro el jutsu que resolvería gran parte de sus problemas, "clones de sombra".

El ambu, que parecía realmente joven, prácticamente un niño con el rostro cubierto por una mascara y cabello negro le explicó que debido a sus grandes cantidades de chakra era posible para él llevarlo a cabo, pero era algo casi imposible para muchos shinobis.

Mi maestro estaba extasiado con aquella habilidad, le hacía sentir más seguro, desconozco lar razones que tuvo aquel ambu para enseñarle el jutsu, pero siempre estaré agradecida pues no solo mi joven señor sigue a salvo, sino que fue el primer paso para que Naru-chan y yo nacieramos.

Los primeros clones de mi maestro fueron utiles al principio, pero había un problema, no duraban lo suficiente o eran faciles de disipar, afortunadamente nunca nadie presenció como se esfumaban pues hubiese sido un gran problema explicar cómo un niño pequeño conocía una habilidad de ese rango, el ambu fue muy claro cuando dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto.

El problema fue resuelto meses despues, de la forma mas inesperada, con ayuda del kyubi.

Esta criatura se hizo presente cuando mi pobre señor quedo inconsciente despues de intentar crear un clon que durará más tiempo y así poderlo enviar a la academia, las clases de taijutsu se volvían más exigentes y que un clon participará era peligroso, si un golpe lo disipaba, mi maestro sería descubierto.

El gran zorro, aún con su intimidante aspecto no fue tan desagradable, le enseñó a mi maestro una forma en que los clones durarán tanto como él quisiera, consistía en la creación de un sello especial, a traves de el, el clon podia absorber el chakra natural del ambiente, y su invocador también podía suministrale de sus reservas, esto debía de hacerse cada cierto tiempo ya que la energía natural que absorbiera le permitiría existir pero estaría limitado a la cantidad de chakra que podia utilizar, si las reservas del clon se agotaban por completo desaparecería eventualmente.

Segun el kyubi, la técnica la había aprendido a traves de uno de sus contenedores anteriores, quien la descarto por dos problemas, uno, era una tontería dar tanto chakra a un clon; dos, despues de cierto tiempo estos adquirían una personalidad propia que podía contrastar con la del invocador, que la mente del clon fuera tan diferente hacía que al disiparse el cuerpo principal no adquiriera los recuerdos, se podía sentir cuando el clon se iba, pero este ya no era parte de el.

El clon podia ser invocado nuevamente pues su consciencia seguía escondida en alguna parte de la mente del invocador, pero estas nunca se mezclaba con la suya.

El creador del sello claramente no podía confiar en un clon con una personalidad propia que incluso podia traicionarlo ya que al alimentarse en gran parte de energia natural, su existencia no dependía tanto de su creador, si este moría el clon seguirá existiendo mientras siga teniendo una fuente para absorber chakra.

Para mi pequeño maestro nada de esto era un problema, su inocencia le impedía ver más alla de sus necesidades infantiles; el quería aislarse del mundo, pero aún asi anhelaba algo de compañía.

La pregunta ahora es: ¿qué diablos buscaba el kyubi al ayudar a un niño pequeño a esconderse del mundo?

La bestia claramente tenía intenciones escondidas tras su ayuda. Tengo mis sospechas al respecto y desarrollé algunas teorías.

Fue un 13 de sepriembre cuando nací... algo así. Yo fui el primer clon con el sello que Kurama-san enseñó a mi maestro, al principio yo era muy parecida a él, bueno, tambien era un chico, pero conforme las semanas pasaban mis intereses tambien cambiaban, mi pequeño señor tenía gustos y manías que a mi no me interesaban mucho, un día vi el problema, yo no quería ser un chico, cuando salía a suplantar a mi señor me encontraba admirando a las niñas y mujeres que veía, su forma de moverse, de vestir, de hablar, quería usar ropa bonita y arreglarme el cabello, quería ser lo que según los estereotipos de genero denominan "femenina".

Mi maestro no lo entendía al principio, era muy joven para hacerlo, pero al ver mi aflicción se dispuso a ayudarme, preguntó a Kurama si había una forma de cambiarme, sorprendentemente la había, un jutsu de transformación que pudiera ser permanente, lo mejor era que no se trataba de una ilusión, yo realmente podía ser una niña. Despues de eso comence a vivir como Naruko, estaba tan feliz.

Sabiamos que las cosas no funcionarían para siempre, mi maestro no quería ser un ninja y yo tampoco, los dos eramos demasiado jóvenes para idear un plan mejor, afortunadamente teniamos a Kurama, es obvio que él solo nos manipulaba, pero fue útil.

Mi joven señor seguía temiendo por su vida así que el permaneció en la seguridad del hogar, yo por otro lado tenia que hacerme cargo del mundo exterior, para mi la prioridad siempre ha sido la seguridad de mi maestro así que me encargue de aprender a traves de distintos clones bajo henges distintas habilidades para serle util a mi señor, fui a la academia ninja para aprender a protegerlo, hice clones y les di distintas tareas, ir a la biblioteca, aprender a cocinar, mande uno a la escuela civil, conseguí trabajo en una floreria, en un restaurante, en una tienda de ropa, el dinero era necesario y el subsidio que mi maestro recibía no era suficiente, al vivir tantas cosas a traves de mis clones me volví mas madura, pronto mis pensamientos tomaban una perspectiva mas adulta de la vida y decidí que un cuerpo infantil no combinaba con mi personalidad, por eso luzco de esta manera.

Tambien quede enamorada de la literatura occidental y vestimenta civil, me encanta ser una maid y servir a mi señor, básicamente soy mayor que él mental y físicamente, aún así jamás reducire mi respeto hacía él, me dio vida, me dejo escoger quien quería ser, me alimenta con su chakra para que nunca me falte, el esta tan solo y yo le quiero tanto, por eso vivo para servirle, mientras el necesite de mí, jamás le abandonare.

Y Naru-chan...

Naru-chan llegó dos años después de mi, fue idea mía, mi maestro era el contenedor del kyubi, no podía huir del mundo ninja, Uzumaki Naruto sería un shinobi tarde o temprano.

Pero no tenía porque ser precisamente mi maestro quien siguiera ese camino.

Naru-chan era perfecto, el no solo quería ser ninja, quería ser hokage, quería salir al mundo y demostrar que era más que un niño demonio.

Los tres ya no viviamos en el mismo apartamento, yo alquile uno en el mismo edificio para mi maestro y yo, Nos hicimos pasar por una hermana mayor y su pequeño hermano que estaba enfermo. Mi maestro uso un henge que cambió ciertos rasgos para que no descubrieran que el era realmente Naruto.

Naru-chan iba a visitarnos, nadie sospechaba, yo era una supuesta extrangera que desconocía lo del kyubi y dejaba que el niño pasará el rato en su casa de vez en cuando.

Mi maestro adoraba a naru-chan, yo también lo hacía, el era incluso mas fuerte que yo, no hablo de habilidades porque barreria el suelo con su cara, el era perseverante, el era tan parecido a mi maestro, sufría, pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentar al mundo, el quería que mi maestro saliera del encierro, dijo que cuando fuera hokage, sería seguro para el, que el lo protegeria.

Pero Naru-chan escondía un secreto, el no era como yo, el quería volver a ser uno con mi señor, quería que mi señor conociera el mundo a traves de él.

Cuando se disipo, mi maestro trato de invocarlo nuevamente, no funcionó.

**FIN POV NARUKO**

* * *

El equipo siete, la mayor parte de el, llegó a la aldea, sin perder tiempo fueron a la oficina del hokage a presentar su informe.

La pregunta fue inmediata.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?

Despues de que el Hokage escuchara la explicación del copy-nin no pasaron ni tres segundos para que llamara a un escuadron ambu.

Aunque tanto Sakura como Sasuke les parecia algo exagerado llamar a los ambu para localizar a un gennin, no cuestionaron la desición, entre más rápido apareciera su compañero, más rápido resolverían el misterio de su desaparición.

Kakashi se unio a la busqueda, no entendía que paso por alto, el se creia lo suficientemente bueno para distinguir un clon, el Naruto que los acompañó fue herido varias veces y utilizado mucho chakra, no podía ser un clon, al menos no uno normal, lo peor es que no sabía desde cuando habian estado conviviendo con el impostor.

Naruto no era un gennin cualquiera, era el contenedor de kyubi, que los mejores rastreadores de la aldea hayan sido convocados para encontrarlo era lo minimo.

Había pasado varios dias desde que lo vio desaparecer en la Ola, solo rezaba por que siguiera en la aldea, o cerca.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando escucho por el auricular "lo encontramos".

-¿Dónde está?

"en el edificio donde vive"

Kakashi casi llora de alegria, ya despues le haria el mil años de muerte al maldito enano.

"Hatake..."

-¿si?

"hay un problema"

era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿qué ocurre?

"el... no quiere salir"

Kakashi parpadeo.

-**¿nani?**

* * *

**Ya en el siguiente capitúlo mostrare un poco de la perspectiva de Naruto.****¡Hasta la proxima, mortales!**


	3. ¡adiós vida tranquila!

**Elfas, mens, a su consideración, el tercer capitúlo.****(Naruto no es mio, si fuera mio, Neji seguiria vivo :'v)**

* * *

**Cap 3: ¡Adios vida tranquila!**

Había varios escenarios que Kakashi podía esperar al llegar a casa de Naruto, pero la situación que vio jamás se le paso por la cabeza.

Primero, los ambu no estaban en el apartamento del niño, sino en otro más recóndito, casi al final del pasillo.

El lugar era bastante limpio y algo hogareño, su dueño debía tener un especial cuidado con el aseo del hogar.

Segundo, los ambus estaban arremolinados frente a una habitación, dos de ellos mantenían sometida a una chica rubia vestida de maid que Kakashi creyó que era Naruto utilizando su jutsu sexy, pero no era el.

El mocoso estaba pegado a una esquina de la habitación rodeado por cuatro ambu.

Como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente raras ya, Naruto no parecía Naruto. Su apariencia era distinta; el cabello del chico era demasiado largo, poco más abajo de los hombros; su piel, que siempre había sido bronceada y resaltaba el color de sus ojos, tenía el color de alguien que tenía años sin estar bajo el sol. Estaba vestido como si apenas hubiera salido de la cama pese a que ya pasaba de medio día (ok, eso no era tan raro, el lo hacía siempre).

Pues volviendo al punto, el chiquillo estaba en una esquina rodeado de ambus con cara de que le habian dicho que lo meterían en aceite hirviendo y empuñaba una... ¿Espada?

Kakashi no estaba seguro de que diablos era esa cosa, solo que era roja, brillaba y hacia ruidos raros cuando el chico la movia.

**POV NARUTO:**

Si esto fuese una película de comedia, esta sería la escena perfecta en la que se hace una pausa para despues hacer un enfoque en la cara del protagonista.

Entonces se escucharía la voz del narrador que sería él, diciendo algo como: "este soy yo" y entonces se haría un retroceso hasta el comienzo de la historia para explicar como termino así.

Pero esto no es una película de comedia.

**"Para mi lo es"**

"¡Cállate Kurama!"

Mande a callar a la bola peluda gigante.

¡Por Zeuz!

Definitivamente Naru-chan me las pagara... ese traidor.

Estuve dias tratando de invocarlo y nada, el solo no quiere salir. Incluso entre al paisaje mental para buscarlo solo para ver que se había metido en la jaula con Kurama.

¡Con Kurama!

Le pedi que saliera para arreglar las cosas ¿y que dijo?

"¡Es tu oportunidad de conocer el mundo, dattebayo!"

Quisiera poner mis manos al rededor de su cuello, ttebayo

**"Ya te dije que puedes entrar a buscarlo si quieres**"

"Oh si, para que asi puedas acabar conmigo. No gracias, no pienso morir antes de de que se estrene la nueva pelicual de Matrix"

Volviendo a mi situación, hay al memos seis tipos en el apartamento, dos retienen a mi pobre Naruko-chan... bueno, tampoco es como si ella no pudiera liberarse, pero es mejor no correr riesgos.

Cuatro estan en mi cuarto, ¡Mi cuarto! Invadiendo mi lugar sagrado, pisando y ensuciando la bonita alfombra afelpada que Naruko-chan me consiguió.

Para colmo entro otro, y es nada menos que Hatake, el sensei de Naru-chan.

Estoy oficialmente jodido.

**"Yo te dije que podia entrenarte, pero noooo, el señorito tenia mejores cosas que hacer como ver Dora la exploradora**"

"¡Tenía seis años! Y si algo aprendí con Dora es a no confiar en zorros."

**"Si serás imbécil..."**

No era momento de pelear con el pulgoso, debía concentrarme en los ninjas asesinos con máscaras y katanas que podian terminar con mi joven existencia.

**FIN POV NARUTO**

-Uzumaki-san, baje el arma- habló un ambu acercándose más al muchacho.

-¡a-alejate de mi maldito intento de stormtrooper!-gritó Naruto balanceando la... Kakashi aún no sabia si esa cosa era una espada.

El ambu retrocedió.

¡¿En serio?!

¿De verdad esa cosa era un arma?

Kakashi tenía que parar esa broma.

Naruto no se dió cuenta en que momento el jounnin se puso a su lado y de un rapido movimiento le quitó el "arma".

Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la frente del ninja mayor al ver que solo era un maldito juguete.

-¡devuelveme mi sable de luz!-exigió el chico quien habia caido al suelo, Kakashi lo levanto del cuello de la camisa obligandolo a ponerse de pie y se agachó a su altura para asi poder verlo mejor.

Era Naruto, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Kakashi no entendía, y no entender no le gustaba nada.

Por su parte, el chico estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico.

Kakashi fruncio el ceño al ver como el color desaparecía de su cara y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Naruto abrió y cerró la boca como un pez tratando de articular palabras.

-na... nar... naruk... uko... ko-chan ¡Naruko-chan!-pudo decir por fín al mismo tiempo que intentaba soltarse.

Acto seguido la chica rubia hablo.

-¿podrían soltarme? Hablare con el. No hare nada malo-aclaró, pues veía la desconfianza en sus captores.

-sueltenla-ordenó Kakashi.

Una vez liberada, la joven se acerco a Kakashi y Naruto, el mayor ya habia liberado al menor de su agarre.

Ella se agacho a la altura de Naruto y colocó las manos en sus hombros. La maid suspiro.

-joven maestro, eramos conscientes de que esto pasaría, resistirse solo lo empeorará. Lo mejor es cooperar.

El menor trato de protestar.

-p-pero...

Naruko le sonrió calidamente.

-descuide maestro, si alguien trata de lastimarlo yo cortare sus cabezas de un tajo.

Su sonrisa nunca dejó de ser dulce y amble.

Por alguna razón los ninjas presentes se estremecieron.

A kakashi dejo de parecerle un clon cualquiera, ella parecía demasiado real.

-Iremos con el hokage y ahi explicarán lo que esta pasando.

**Minutos despues...**

-¿todo eso es necesario?-preguntó el jounnin.

Naruko siguió aplicando protector solar en la cara de su maestro.

-su piel es sensible, no esta acostumbrada al sol.

-pero... ¿No crees que exageras?-insistió el jounin.

Naruko parpadeo.

-¿por qué?

Kakashi siguió mirando al chico que usaba gafas de sol, una sudadera con la capucha arriba, se veía como un maldito Aburame. Naruko lo mantenia bajo una sombrilla y todavia le aplicaba protector solar.

-solo digo, no me hagas caso.

El chico seguía callado, muy callado.

**POV NARUTO:**

¡Ok! Estoy afuera.

_afuera, afuera, afuera, afuera..._

**"Ya te rompiste"**

"Cállate Kurama"

No estaba bien, no estaba nada bien, cientos de personas a mi al rededor, ojos mirandome sin que yo pudiera entender sus intenciones, el peligro en cada esquina me abrumaba y sentia que debia salir corriendo a casa y parar esta locura.

No era divertido.

¿Han oido la expresión "esconderse bajo las faldas de tu madre"?

Pues meterme debajo de la ropa de Naruko-chan era bastante tentador, pero su falda no era muy larga.

aun asi...

**"hey mocoso, Naru-chan pregunta que te parece el exterior"**La voz de Kurama en mi cabeza me distrajo un momento.

Asi que el buen Naru pregunta como me va...

"dile a Naru-chan que se meta sus preguntas por el..."

-llegamos-Hatake hablo.

No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que estuve frente a la torre del hokage, de hecho ya no recuerdo mucho de mi vida antes de Naruko y Naru-chan.

No me gusta recordar, volver a tener esa sensación de no poder controlar lo que sucede a mi al rededor, estar a merced de cualquiera que quiera lastimarme.

Se que soy cobarde, que no tengo la voluntad que tienen Naruko o Naru-chan para enfrentarse al mundo, pero si les sucede algo ellos pueden volver gracias a mi, puedo volver a invocarlos, en cambio, si algo me pasa a mi ¿quien los traera de vuelta si son heridos? ¿quien les dara chakra para mantenerlos fuertes?

Naruko es muy fuerte y dependo de ella para sentirme seguro, pero ella solo puede recurrir a todo su poder si yo le doy chakra, sin mi tendría la fuerza de una persona normal.

Y Naru-chan...

Aunque estoy enojado de que no quiera volver, fue mi culpa que se haya dicipado, pense que solo era una misión de rango C y aún asi le di mucho chakra para que no tuviera dificultades, debi prever que las cosas en el exterior no siempre salen como uno espera, fue mi culpa.

Y ahora estoy aqui, devuelta al principio, yendo a hablar con la persona que tiene el control de mi vida, en la que una vez confie hasta saber que me ocultaba lo del kyubi y que pondría primero a su pueblo que la felicidad de un niño tonto que tuvo la desgracia de ser el contenedor de un mostruo.

**"demonio, monstruo no suena tan genial"**

"¡Kuramaaa, no te metas en mi momento de reflexión y flashback!"

"**tks, bebe llorón"**

Kami, uno ya no puede ponerse sentimental sin que lo interrumpan...

-Maestro-La voz de Naruko-chan llamó mi atención, la mire y ella me sonrio-todo estará bien, maestro.

Intente creer en sus palabras, me redultaba dificil.

**FIN POV NARUTO**

Sarutobi fumaba su pipa con expresión calmada, se encontraba bastante aliviado cuando le notificaron que Natuto habia aparecido.

No solo le preocupaba el problema que sería para la aldea el que su jinchuriki haya desaparecido, posiblemente secuestrado por algun enemigo.

El viejo hokage le tenía un especial cariño al gennin, y si este se encontrara en peligro sería su responsabilidad por no protegerlo como debería.

Aun recuerda como fue Naruto en un principio, un niño callado, timido y aterrado por todo, con el tiempo vio un gran cambio que alivio la carga que sentía al no poder darle la seguridad y tiempo que merecia.

El consejo era como un grano en el...

-Hokage-sama, Hatake-san y compañia solicitan pasar. -anunció la secretaria.

-muy bien, hazlos pasar.

la mujer asintió y salió, segundos despues entro Kakashi junto a dos personas que Hiruzen conocia muy bien, pero algo andaba mal.

Podia decir sin temor a equivocarse que la chica rubia vestida de maid era un clon de Naruto utilizando su hermoso, perfecto y poderoso jutsu sexy en una version desgraciadamente menos erotica, pero no por eso inferior.

¡Los trajes de maid son fabulosos, si señor!

Volviendo al analisis...

Naruto, porque ese debia ser Naruto, parecia una versión mas "colorida" del clan aburame, pero la ropa era mas de un estilo civil que la de un ninja, Naruto no es reconocido por utilizar lo estandar, pero incluso su ridículo mono naranja es lo suficientemente practico.

La ropa debajo de la sudadera negra con la capucha arriba parecia mas algo que usarias para dormir.

Algo no estaba bien, no necesitaba ser el hokage o un hombre viejo para notarlo.

-Hokage-sama, creo que usted al igual que yo ha notado lo inverosimil de la situación.- habló Kakashi rompiendo el silencio que llenó la habitación.

-no te equivocas Hatake-san. Nuestro joven gennin nos debe una buena explicación, sientete libre de hablar, Naruto-kun.

Pero el chico no dijo nada, solo se pegó más al clon femenino.

Hiruzen levanto una ceja.

-si me permite hablar por mi maestro, yo podria explicar lo que ocurre, hokage-sama.

La rubia dio un paso hacia adelante sin que el chico se despegara de su lado.

Naruko entendia que para su señor aquello era mas difícil de lo que parecía, resultado de pasar tanto tiempo sin haber hablado con nadie más que Naru-chan, kurama y ella.

Les habia gritado a los ambu, pero en ese momento estaba colerico por lo que no era consciente de que estaba hablando con otras personas, ahora que estaba mas tranquilo se deba cuenta y eso lo hacia difícil para él.

Además, no era conveniente contar toda la verdad y su maestro no era muy bueno mintiendo, decir que hablaba con el kyubi y este le enseñó cosas no era muy buena idea para la reputación de su joven señor, no creía que el hokage fuera un problema con eso, pero por lo que sabía, el consejo bien podía ser un grano en el trasero cuando se trataba del kyubi.

-¿es asi, Naruto-kun? ¿no quieres hablar directamente conmigo?-preguntó el hokage, su señor no respondió.

Sarutobi suspiró,-muy bien...

-Naruko, señor.

Era extraño, cada vez estaba más convencido que la bonita muchacha no era un clon cualquiera.

-muy bien Naruko-san, puedes hablar

Naruko comenzo a relatar.

-¡imposible! ¿cómo es que nadie lo notó antes? ¿y dices que no saben quien fue el ambu que les enseñó eso.

Kakashi estaba consternado, Naruto no solo nunca fue a la Ola con ellos, ahora le decian que en realidad nunca fue su alumno, que abandonó la academia hace años ¿incluso podia decirse que era legalmente un ninja?

¿quien diablos fue el ambu que le enseñó tal tecnica a un niño?

¿cuál era su intensión?

¿todo era una mentira, no significaron nada los momentos que vivió con el equipo?

¿su alumno gritón volveria?

Kakashi tenia muchas dudas.

-es una historia dificil de creer, si no los viera frente a mi diria que es una tonteria-las palabras del hokage eran tranquilas, aunque Kakashi noto que habia inquietud en ellas-Asi que sabes lo del kyubi, ¿eh Naruto-kun?Permití que pasaras momentos dificiles al grado de recluirte... no fui buen hokage para ti... me pregunto si podras perdonarme algun día.

Naruto no contesto pero se quitó las gafas de sol y bajo la capucha, ahora que Sarutobi podia verlo mejor se daba cuenta de cuan difente era al Naruto que creia conocer, ¿como pudo ser tan descuidado?

Ahora solo esperaba que el consejo no hiciera de esto una oportunidad para decir que el niño habia cometido traición y asi someterlo, convertirlo en el arma que siempre desearon.

-Entiendo el descontento que estan pasando, sin embargo espero que entiendan la situación de mi maestro y sean indulgentes con el, comprenderan que no esta en sus planes convertirse en ninja.

Naruko sabia que decir eso no serviria de mucho, pero no perdia nada con intentar.

Sarutobi por su parte estaba en un dilema, no queria obligar al chico a una vida que no queria, que mas quisiera el que pudiera tener una vida tranquila, le desaba lo mismo a cada joven gennin que entraba por su puerta para una nueva mision, que tengan vidas largas y tranquilas, pero era el camino que escogian. Naruto habia elaborado todo un montaje para huir de una responsabilidad que nunca pidió, pero el consejo no aceptaria tener un jinchuriki de adorno y Sarutobi sabia que a Naruto le esperaba un camino difícil y necesitaba las herramientas para protegerse.

Y luego estaban los examenes chounnin, se esperaba que el equipo siete participara ese año pues se llevarían a cabo dentro de la aldea y el consejo no queria arriesgarse a enviar al ultimo Uchiha y al jinchuriki a otra aldea.

se creía que, al ser el primer equipo que Kakashi Hatake aprobaba, este seria lo suficientemente prometedor para participar, y cuando se supo que habían completado una misión de rango "A" que se creía que era "C", esas espectativas aumentaron; Sarutobi estaba seguro de que Kakashi lo sabia y propondría al equipo, lo que dejaba a todos contentos.

Esto era un problema. Naruto al parecer no tenía entrenamiento ninja, pero aún así había logrado engañar a toda la aldea con una tecnica aprendida a tan temprana edad. Podia decirse que el niño era un genio, pero no tenia la suficiente estimulación para desarrollar todo su potencial.

vio la cara desesperada del muchacho que seguía pegado como pulga a su contraparte femenina.

Sarutobi era demasiado viejo para esto.

-Kakashi-llamó el hokage, el aludido presto atención- lamento decir que el equipo siete tendra que renunciar a sus dias de descanso, Uzumaki Naruto aqui presente, se unirá a los entrenamientos que tendran a partir de mañana.

El mencionado abrio los ojos a mas no poder, comenzo a abrir y cerrar la boca como para decir algo pero ningun sonido salio.

Naruko sonrio con tristeza, ya sabía que pasaría eso, aún así no le gustaba ver tan decaido a su maestro.

-con todo respeto Hokage-sama, pero no creo que Naruto sea capaz de pasar nuevamente la prueba de la campana, no está preparado para ser un gennin, lo mejor es que vuelva a la academia o consiga un instructor personal.-habló Kakashi.

"¡Denle una cerveza a este hombre!" pensó Naruko, ir a la academia no seria tan agradable para su maestro, pero era una mejor opción.

El hokage suspiró.

-lo siento Hatake-san, pero la decisión ha sido tomada, creo saber que entiendes porque.

Kakashi sabía, lo sabía muy bien, faltaba poco tiempo para los examenes.

-entiendo.

Naruko por su lado comenzo a preguntarse como podia meter un sello explosivo en la pipa del lider de la aldea.

Y Naruto estaba planeando como escapar de la aldea a la menor oportunidad.

El jinchuriki quería llorar.

Definitivamente no era su año, aun estaba de luto por la muerte de Iron-man. su pobre corazón ya no podia con más sufrimiento.

Kakashi lanzó un pesado suspiro.

-explicar esto al resto del equipo sera un infierno...

* * *

**Tenía planeado publicarlo antes, pero tarea-sempai se ha vuelto bastante posesiva ultimamente, maldita relación tóxica :'v**


	4. Cap 4: primer día como equipo

**Naruto no es mío, nada es mío, no soy dueña de nada en esta tierra mas que de mi propia exstencia, y estando a merced de este vasto universo, ni siquiera eso es seguro...**

**Nada me pertenece, así como a ti tampoco te pertenece el amor de ella.**

* * *

**Cap 4: Primer día como equipo**

En el campo de entrenamiento numero siete una chica muy hermosa de extraño color de cabello y grandes ojos verdes miraba de forma soñadora al ultimo miembro del clan Uchiha. Su expresión de juvenil enamoramiento era más que encantadora, y cualquiera al verla sonreir probablemente quedaría hechizado del aura que transmitía.

-¡Sora, vuelve aquí, es hora de irnos!

Al escuchar el grito de su hermana mayor la bella chica suspiro resignada y se fue a casa con ella.

Mientras tanto, Sakura Haruno se sintió aliviada de que la tonta de cabello azul se halla marchado. ¡Sasuke era solo suyo!

"Otra vez solo con la loca" se lamento el Uchiha al ver a la niña civil marcharse.

Cuando la pelirosa se acerco para seguir con su parloteo habitual, el joven azabache decidió bloquear su conexión con el mundo exterior y meditar un poco.

Realmente le agradaba volver tan pronto a su entrenamiento, para el los dias que pasaron en la Ola despues de todo el asunto de Gato ya era suficiente descanso.

Despues de todo, el descanso solo es para los débiles.

-Sasuke-kun ¿no estas molesto de que nos canceleran nuestros dias de descanso?

El descanso solo es para los débiles, se repitió el Uchiha para si mismo.

-aunque no me molesta en lo absoluto volver a pasar tiempo contigo, sasuke-kun...

Sasuke ya quería que llegara Kakashi.

Y como si los dioses hubieran escuchado su petición, el jounnin apareció.

-¡hola!-saludo el mayor, pero ninguno de sus estudiantes contesto.

-llegó temprano...-susurró la pelirosa.

Bueno, técnicamente habia llegado tarde por casi veinte minutos, pero comparado a su yo habitual, era sorprendentemente temprano.

-puedo ver que Naruto aún no ha llegado, como lo supuse.-habló el mayor ignorando por completo el shock que sufrían sus alumnos.

Sasuke salió de su asombro y llevo sus pensamientos hacía lo ocurrido con el miembro mas... Entusiasta del equipo.

Su desaparición era más que extraña, y el Uchiha mentiría si dijera que no estaba en lo más mínimo interesado en el misterio de la situación.

Cuando Kakashi les había dicho que el clon que desapareció era el verdadero Naruto, lo primero que pensó es que era una tontería, cuando anunció que debían volver lo antes posible a Konoha sin buscar al rubio, pensó que era muy raro, incluso llego a pensar que su Instructor se había puesto de acuerdo con el cabeza hueca de Naruto para jugarle un broma a él y a Sakura, Kaksshi podía ser infantil a veces.

Estuvo atento gran parte del camino esperando a que Naruto saliera de un arbusto.

Poco probable, pero el rubio podía ser muy determinado con sus bromas, y si recibía ayuda de un jounnin como Kakashi... Sasuke estaba preparado para cualquier tontería.

Fue cuando ya estaban acercándose a la aldea que comenzó a dudar y más porque el copynin no parecía contento con cada parada, de hecho Sasuke lo veía realmente desesperado por llegar.

Y cuando ya estaban en la oficina del hokage dando el infome y reportando la desaparición del rubio, Sasuke se convenció de que todo era muy real, pero... ¿cómo?

Casi anochecia cuando le notificaron que se reunieran esa mañana en el campo siete, que su dias de descanso serian pospuestos y que Naruto ya había sido localizado.

Llego al lugar y Sakura ya estaba ahí, de Naruto no había señales, pero eso no era tan raro, el rubio no era Kakashi, pero tampoco era el epítome de la puntualidad.

-¿dónde está el dobe?-preguntó de una vez por todas.

No es cómo si le importará, solo estaba curioso.

-si... De eso quería hablarles antes de que él llegará. Ahora, ¿cómo decirlo...?

Los dos gennin lo miraron atentos.

-bien, aquí vamos... ¿Saben que los clones de sombra son la especialidad de Naruto?

Los gennin asintieron.

-pues... Parece que es demasiado bueno en eso, demasiado... Veran...

**1 hora después (con la voz del narrador de Bob esponja)**

-usted esta bromeando sensei-dijo la pelirosa.

Kakashi saco su libro, lo puso cerca de su corazón y levanto la mano derecha de manera solemne.

-juro en nombre de mi colección de Icha icha que es verdad.

-¡oh por Dios, no esta bromeando!-grito la chica.

Sakura esta más que aturdida. ¡Eso no era posible!

Sasuke por otro lado estaba furioso.

¡Lo mismo que Itachi! Naruto había aprendido un jutsu de alto rango a una edad temprana ¿y para qué? ¡¿Para faltar a la escuela?! ¡¿Para no ir a las misiones?!

Ese pequeño bastardo se burlaba de el, diciendo que sería hokage, que sería el mejor ninja... Y mientras Sasuke arriesgo su maldita vida salvandolo... haciendo su papel en la misión, el enano hijo de puta estaba en su casita comiendo ramen.

Ok, Sasuke lo había decidido.

Iba a matar al rubio.

Y muy lentamente.

**Con Naruto...**

Naruko miraba como su señor iba de aqui para allá tomando cosas y metiendolas en su maleta.

-maestro, no creo...

-¿has visto mi sable de luz? ¡¿Dónde diablos lo dejo ese tipo con encanecimiento prematuro?!

-maestro...

-se lo que piensas, que debimos irnos en la noche, pero hubiese sido más arriesgado, ¡ah... Pero no se esperan que salgamos de día, justo bajo sus narices!

-no maestro, yo...

-tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar cuando estemos camino a Centroamérica, Naruko-chan.

"Esto no va a ser divertido" pensó la rubia.

**-¡Uzumaki Naruto!**

El mencionado se paro en seco, esa no era la habitual dulce voz de Naruko-chan, la miró y tragó saliva al toparse con unos ojos rojos.

-me gritaste...-susurro el chico con voz herida-nunca me habías gritado.

En este punto la joven ya se sentía culpable y quería disculparse, pero no debía ser débil ante la cara de cachorrito bajo la lluvia que le daba su señor. ¡No, ella podía soportarlo!

Se aclaro la garganta, se inclino hacía él y lo tomo por los hombros.

-He aceptado cada decisión que toma por respeto, pero no debo perder de vista mi objetivo principal que siempre ha sido su seguridad, y a mi consideración, escapar de la aldea solo empeorará su situación-la rubia suspiro-mire, se que puede ser aterrador la idea de poner su mundo de cabeza y adaptarse a un nuevo estilo de vida, que no pidió nada de esto y que no le gusta, pero debe recordar que no está solo, yo siempre estaré con usted, también Naru-chan, ¡eh incluso Kurama!

**"Conmigo no cuenten"**

Naruko ignoró al zorro.

-el punto es, que yo se que usted es mas fuerte de lo que se da credito, y confío en que saldrá victorioso de cualquier obstáculo que se le atraviese-dijo la chica con una brillante sonrisa.

Naruto la miro con cariño.

-si... Eso suena muy bonito Naruko-chan, pero aún asi nos iremos a México.

La rubia sintió un tic en el ojo, acto seguido, se llevo al chico a rastras.

-¡e-espera Naruko-chan! ¡no, no, NOOOOOOO...!

**Con el equipo siete...**

Sasuke ya había planeado con el más minimo cuidado la forma en que torturaria al dobe cuando llegará, pero la imagen frente a sus ojos era tan surrealista que hasta se le olvidó cuál era el paso uno.

Una versión mas "vestida" del tonto jutsu de Naruto traía cargando como un costal de papas al rubio quien gritaba y pataleaba para que lo bajarán, pero la mujer no parecía notarlo.

Bueno, debía admitir que era divertido.

-Me imagino que no fue fácil convencerlo de venir-hablo Kakashi cuando los dos rubios llegaron a la sombra del árbol donde los esperaban.

-hubo dificultades, pero al final logre que cooperara-dijo la mujer sonriente.

"No parece que este cooperando" pensó Sakura.

-hey dobe, date por muerto-hablo el Uchiha, Naruto que seguía luchando con el agarre de Naruko que lo sostenía fuertemente del sueter, se detuvo, abrió los ojos como platos, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y si antes trataba de huir de la maid, ahora se aferraba a sus piernas como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-tranquilo Naruto, Sasuke no lo decía en serio. El solo bromeaba-dijo el jounnin.

-no, no lo hacia-dijo el Uchiha, sacando un kunai que le fue arrebatado por el mayor.

-no empeores las cosas Sasuke.

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño.

La situación era muy rara, Naruto se comportaba raro, raro en estandares de Naruto,pues el chico nunca había sido muy normal que digamos.

Bien, el entendió que el rubio utilizará clones para deslindarse de sus responsabilidades, pero se suponen que los clones siguen siendo la misma persona, este chico... Este chico no era Naruto.

-¿qué diablos te ocurre?-preguntó el pelinegro.

El rubio no respondió.

Siguió escondido detras de la chica rubia como un niño pequeño escondido tras su madre al conocer un extraño.

-¡Naruto-baka, eres un tramposo!-regañó la pelirosa al tiempo que se acercaba para darle un merecido golpe al chico, pero una mano firme la detuvo.

-yo no haria eso si fuera tu-dijo Naruko con una bonita sonrisa que a la mas joven le provocó escalofríos-tu cara es algo linda, no queremos que se estropee ¿cierto?

Sakura no podía responder.

Era aterrador, era muy aterrador, esa chica rubia vestida de maid daba miedo, pero ella no era real, era un clon, no era real, Sakura no tenia porque asustarse ¿cierto?

Naruko le seguía sonriendo mientras apretaba su brazo, Sakura penso que si quisiera, la rubia podia romperlo como una ramita.

Ok, real o no, Sakura ya le tenía miedo.

-Naruko-san ¿podrías soltar a mi estudiante?

-¡oh, por supuesto Hatake-san!

Sakura miro a su sensei con adoración.

Una vez liberada la pelirosa, Kakashi se puso en modo conferencia.

-bien, se que es confuso, pero Naruto no nos conoce y nosotros tampoco lo conocemos a él, tampoco tiene el entrenamiento ninja adecuado y para ponerlo al día es que comenzaremos con una nueva rutina de entrenamiento. Pero primero, !comencemos con las presentaciones!

-¿dónde está el dobe?-pregunto el Uchiha, ese niño podía verse como Naruto, pero no era el, incluso su apariencia era diferente, el cabello largo, la piel palida, la ropa; y el comportamiento... nop, no era el dobe.

-Sasuke, Naruto esta aquí.

-No, este no es Naruto ¡¿Donde está?!-preguntó ya molesto el Uchiha al tiempo que se acercaba al rubio que seguía pegado a Naruko.

Kakashi lo detuvo y lo arrastro a él y Sakura algo lejos de los rubios.

**POV NARUTO**

Oh mierda, ahora el novio de Naru-chan me odia.

"¡No es mi novio dattebayo!"

Escuchó la voz del otro rubio en su cabeza mas la risa estridente de Kurama.

"Bueno, el chico que te gusta"

"¡El no me gusta!"

"Pero siempre andas diciendo que quieres invitarlo a salir y que es muy lindo"

"¡Sakura, SAKURA, hablaba de Sakura tebayo!"

"¿La chica cabeza de chicle, que no ella es tu rival?"

"¡No, Sakura es quien me gusta y Sasuke es mi rival! ¿Es que nunca me pones atención cuando te hablo?"

"Bueno ya, es que hablas más de él que me confundo. ¡Y a todo esto, ¿ahora si me hablas? mejor manten el pico cerrado, tu pequeño enano traidor, estoy aquí por tu culpa!"

"¡¿Enano?! ¡Tenemos la misma altura!

Iba a reaponderle, pero Naruko chasqueo los dedos en mi cara sacandome del mi discusión mental.

-no se distraiga, maestro.

Vi que el tipo de cabello blanco, el de peinado de trasero de pato y la cabeza de chicle tenían una conversación privada a unos metros de nosotros, después, cabello blanco nos hizo una seña para que nos acercaramos.

-ok, ya hable mejor con los chicos y no tienen inconvenientes en que volvamos a empezar ¿cierto?

Cabeza de chicle dijo un desganado "si" y tracero de pato solo hizo "hmp!"

-ahora, empecemos contigo Sakura.

Cabeza de chicle no parecía muy animada.

-soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 13 años.

¡Wow, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?!

-vamos Sakura, como aquel día.

-bueno...

Cabeza de chicle parecía estar tratando de recordar, entonces se sonrojó y comenzo a sonreir como boba.

-bueno... Me gusta... (Mira a tracero de pato) mis pasatiempos son... (Mira a tracero de pato) mi sueño es... ¡Kya! (¡¿Por qué mira tanto a trasero de pato?! ¡No entiendo!) no me gusta Naruto-baka (¿Y yo que le hice?)

Kakashi parecía algo incómodo.

-ok, eso fue demasiado similar al primer día.

Si no dijo casi nada ttebayo...

-sigues tu Sasuke.

-mhp! Soy Uchiha Sasuke... odio muchas cosas, me gustan algunas, pasatiempos... Ninguno especial, y mi sueño, no, mi meta, es matar a una persona.

Entonces el me sonrio, no una sonrisa agradable, sino la de estilo psicopata.

"¡Naru-chaaaan, perdóname, no me di cuenta con lo que lidiabas, tus compañeros estan locos!"

"¡ya te acostumbraras, jefe!"

No quiero acostumbrarme...

-ok... ¡Tu turno Naruto!

Ah, no amigo, ellos hablaron y no dijeron nada, pues yo tampoco dire nada.

**"Más bien tienes miedo de hablar con extraños"**

"Callate Kurama"

Cabello blanco pareció darse cuenta de que yo no hablaría.

-bueno... Te mostrare como hacerlo, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, me gusta leer los libros de mi escritor favorito, no me gusta llegar temprano, mi pasatiempo es coleccionar los jutsus de mis enemigos y mi sueño... ¡Es que ustedes sean un gran equipo!

Aunque traía una máscara cubriendo casi toda su cara, su unico ojo visible se cerraba de una forma que parecía indicar que estaba sonriendo.

Vaya, parece mas agradable.

**"Solo lo hace para que hables, no se parece en nada a lo que dijo cuando estaba Naru-chan"**

"Callate, Zorro, que él parece el único normal"

Aun recuerdo cuando le dijo al hokage que esto no era buena idea.

**"Si eso quieres creer..."**

Cabello blanco me miró esperando que hablara.

Bueno no tengo nada que perder.

Abrí la boca, y no salió nada.

"Mierda"

Entonces se me ocurrió algo y le hice una seña a Naruko-chan, ella se agacho y yo pude decirle al oído lo que me pedían.

Soy tan brillante.

**"Eres Patético"**

-mi maestro dice que le gusta el el ramen y estar en casa; no le gusta salir, los extraños, y cuando muere su personje favorito; sus pasatiempos son leer manga, jugar videojuegos y ver peliculas y su sueño es que Hatake-san le diga que todo fue cancelado y lo dejen irse.

Naruko rodo los ojos al decir lo ultimo.

Yo sonreí con mi mejor cara de cachorro.

Cabello blanco parecia sonreír bajo su máscara.

-no quiero desanimarte, pero es mejor que busques otro sueño.

Ahh... Lo sabía.

Cabello blanco miro a Naruko-chan.

-bueno Naruko-san, supongo que pasaras mucho tiempo con nosotros mientras Naruto se acostumbra ¿por qué no te presentas también?

Naruko sonrio de forma agradable.

-oh bueno... Me gusta cuidar a mi maestro, no me gusta cuando estoy lejos de mi maestro, mis pasatiempos son registrar el desarrollo físico de mi maestro y hacerle fotografías, y mi sueño es morir junto a mi maestro.

**"Loca pervertida"**

"¡Oye, mas respeto para Naruko-chan!"

Hubo un largo silencio y todos miraban a Naruko, hasta que ella rompió en una carcajada.

-¡jajaja, oh, Dios, debieron ver sus caras! Bromeo, bromeo, adoro a mi maestro, pero de forma sana.

Escuche a Kurama resoplar.

**"Yo sigo sin ver la broma; también estoy en su cabeza, creeme, no es broma"**

"¡Shhh!"

Kurama siempre habla mal de Naruko-chan, asi que lo que diga no cuenta.

Naruko ya calmada, se presentó ahora de manera normal.

-si, me gusta cuidar a mi maestro, tambien leer y las cosas dulces, no me gustan los prejuicios y la gente que hiere niños y animales, mis pasatiempos son la repostería y la jardinería, y mi sueño es que mis seres queridos sean felices.

"¡Naruko-chan es tan buena!"

**"Yo sigo creyendo que es una yandere de armario"**

**FIN POV NARUTO**

Kakashi por un momento se preocupó por la salud mental de la rubia, se sintió aliviado de que solo fuera una broma.

...¿cierto?

Kakashi saco su libro, era hora del duro entrenamiento del gennin.

-oh Hatake-san ¿le gusta Icha icha?-hablo Naruko.

Kakashi agradeció usar máscara, de lo contrario todos verian su sonrojo.

-oh... Bueno...

Olvido que la chica estaba ahi, clon o no, no le gustaba quedar como pervertido frente a una mujer bonita, Sakura no cuenta.

Naruko sonrio, no parecia enojada o asqueada.

-creo que Jiraya-sama es un gran escritor, yo tengo mi propia colección de su obra, la forma en que describe las escenas erot...

Antes de que Naruko terminara de hablar Kakashi estaba arrodillado frente a ella sosteniendo su mano.

Una cortna de rosas los envolvio.

-casate conmigo, Naruko-san.

A Sakura casi se le cae la mandíbula, Kakashi no parecia bromear, su sensei tenía lagrimas en los ojos ¡¿y de donde había salido tantas rosas?!

Sasuke seguía enojado por lo de Naruto, si fuera por el, todos podian bailar tango y arrojarse de un puente.

-Hatake-san... ¿ya olvido que legalmente tengo siete años?-dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa amable.

Kakashi se levanto como si nada y todas las rosas desaparecieron.

¿Era genjutso?

Se preguntaron los mas jóvenes.

El jounnin se aclaró la garganta

-si, por supuesto, solo bromeaba.

Entonces volvió a sonreír bajo su máscara.

-¡ok mi pequeños gennin, es hora de poner a cierto rubio en forma!

-sii...

Respondieron los chicos sin muchas ganas.

Naruto trato de escapar nuevamente, pero Naruko volvió a tomarlo de la ropa.

"Ya me quiero ir, Sr. Stark"

Lloro el rubio.

En su cabeza Kurama no dejaba de reírse de forma siniestra.

**"oh voy a disfrutar esto"**

* * *

**¡Hasta la proxima, mamá se despide! :v**


	5. Amor, sudor y algo de ramen

**Aqui yo de nuevo.**

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son mios, todos mios... En mis sueños :'v**

* * *

**Cap 5: Amor, sudor y algo de ramen**

Sasuke estaba frustrado, y un poco impresionado.

Solo un poco.

Kakashi había iniciado el entrenamiento con algo de taijutsu, según él para calentar el cuerpo y mejorar la resistencia física del dobe falso.

Primero le pidió al rubio y a Sakura que se enfrentaran, Y le dijo a la pelirosa que al ser la primera vez del falso dobe debia contenerse un poco.

Después de una hora de ni siquiera poder tocarlo, las cosas se pusieron serias; aún asi, Sakura termino agotada y sin haber podido dar ni un solo golpe.

El dobe falso al igual que el que recuerda, tenía una gran resistencia. Aquí fue donde entro Sasuke.

Al comiemzo estaba contento de saber que no tenía porque contenerse al ver que Sakura con todas sus fuerzas no pudo hacerle ningún daño.

No espero que con el pasara lo mismo.

El maldito rubio tenía una habilidad para esquivar golpes casi sobrehumana.

Pero solo hacia eso, esquivar, no atacaba.

¿No se supone que nunca tuvo entrenamiento?

¡Era tan frustrante!

-¡te mataré en cuanto te ponga las manos encima!

-¡Hatakeeeee, este chico es un psicópataasa!

Otra cosa, el dobe falso ya hablaba, bueno, al parecer lo hacía sin darse cuenta en el calor de la batalla. Estuvo llamando cabeza de chicle loca a Sakura cuando se enfrentaron y rogandole que se detuviera, a Sakura no le gusto el apodo y arremetió con más fuerza.

Cuando la pelea entre ellos dos se detuvo y Kakashi comenzo a hacerle preguntas al rubio, este volvió a quedarse mudo.

-¡Quédate quieto, maldita sea!

-¡¿Para que me golpees? No gracias!

Mientras tanto, bajo la sombra de un árbol, Sakura Haruno no sabía a donde mirar, si al espectáculo que daban sus compañeros de equipo (aún no podía creer que ni Sasuke-kun pudiera tocar a Naruto) o a su sensei que no era nada discreto con su coqueteo.

¡Esa chica era un clon! No podia hablar en serio.

A Sakura se le revolvia el estomago al escucharlo.

-¿Ne, Naruko-chan?

Si, ahora la llamaba así. Ewww.

-¿si, Hatake-san?

-Pronto saldra la película basada en los libros, seria divertido verla juntos ¿no lo crees?

-si, pero no puedo dejar solo a mi maestro.

-oh...

-gracias de todos modos Hatake-san.

-puedes llamarme papi

-¿Qué?

-que puedes llamarme Kakashi.

-ok, kakashi-san

Sakura queria vomitar.

De alguna forma sentía que su sensei estaba enamorado de Naruto.

Eso era raro.

Y asqueroso.

-¡Deja de huir y ataca!-la voz de Sasuke ya se escuchaba cansada.

Dos horas y aun no podía tocarlo.

-¡Atacame!

-¡No!

Sakura suspiró.

**Con Kakashi y Naruko.**

-el es demasiado bueno para evitar daños, una habilidad útil, pero si no ataca esta solo seria una batalla de resistencia; aunque tomando en cuenta sus niveles de chakra, no es un problema tan grande para él, aún asi no debe confiarse-habló el ninja emmascarado prestando mas atención al combate.

-Mi maestro no confía en su resistencia, simplemente es lo único que sabe hacer.

-¿es lo único que ha practicado, no sabe otra cosa?

-ni siquiera eso, solo esta actuando por instinto, es la primera vez que se enfrenta a alguien.

-¿en serio?

-el odia que lo toquen, al menos si sabe que es para lastimarlo; su instinto de autoconservacion esta a un nivel más allá de nuestra comprensión.

Kakashi asintió en entendimiento, si su ángel lo decía asi debía ser.

-Kakashi-sensei, creo que debe detenerlos-habló la pelirosa.

-oh, los dejare un rato más, el ejercicio es bueno para los dos.

-pero...

-no insistas, Sakura.

-Mi maestro ya tuvo suficiente estrés, creo que merece un descanso.

-¡por supuesto, tienes razón Naruko-chan~!

"¡Estupido sensei!"pensó La pelirosa.

Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo y reapareció frente a Sasuke deteniendolo.

-¡sueltame, casi lo tengo!

-no, no lo haces. Ok chicos suficiente por hoy, Sasuke toma un descanso; Naruto, tu...

El rubio ya estaba acurrucado en las piernas de Naruko.

Kakashi rodo los ojos.

**POV NARUTO:**

Esto no es divertido, casi muero dattebayo.

"**Eres un mocoso tan exagerado"**

"Callate pulgoso, vi mi vida pasar frente a mi ojos"

**"Sabiendo que solo duermes y comes, imagino que fue demasiado aburrido"**

"Oh, silencio saco de pulgas"

-¿no se cansó mucho maestro?

La dulce voz de Naruko, mas sus manos acariciando mi cabello me hicieron sentir mejor.

-poquito, pero ya estoy mejor.

Entonces pelo blanco salió de la nada.

-¡me alegra mucho escuchar eso, porque lo que sigue es practicar tu control de chakra! Por cierto, felicidades por tus habilidades de evasión, pero morirás si no aprendes a atacar, mañana nos enfocaremos en resolver eso.-dijo muy animado. Detras de él se encontraba cabeza de chicle y trasero de pato, patito me miraba feo.

Yo, naturalmente le saque la lengua.

El hizo un movimiento con claras intenciones de golpearme, pero su sensei lo detuvo.

"Acercate patito, si me tocas Naruko va a desfigurar tu bonita cara"

**"Por Kami, ni siquiera te da verguerza admitir que necesitas protección, eres tan patético..."**

"Soy realista"

"Kurama tiene razón, eres patético jefe"

"Tu no te metas niño"

"¡Soy de tu edad!"

"No, solo tienes cinco años, eres un bebe"

"¡Pero tengo doce de experiencia!"

"Eres bebe, eres bebe, Naru-chan es bebe~"

Deje al bebe quejándose en mi cabeza y decidí poner más atención al mundo real.

Pinki me miraba feo, cómo si yo fuera un demente.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

**"Aunque no hablas en voz alta con nosotros, gesticulas mucho, idiota"**

Oh mierda, ahora la niña chicle cree que estoy loco.

-Naruto levantate, vamos a practicar el control de chakra.

Aahh... Había olvidado a cabello blanco y sus entrenamientos.

Diablos.

Al menos soy mejor en eso.

**FIN POV NARUTO**

Kakashi no estaba tan sorprendido cuando vio que Naruto era bueno en control de chakra; crear los sellos con los que funcionaba Naruko y... (Pequeña lagrima masculina) el otro Naruto, debía necesitar un buen control, además de que les tenía que suministrar chakra de vez en cuando.

No era tan bueno como Sakura, pero era aceptable, y notablemente superior al de... (Segunda pequeña lagrima masculina) el otro Naruto.

Naruko captó los pensamientos del ninja.

-me encargue de que no descuidara ese aspecto, a pesar de no estar interesado en ñas artes shinobi, si a practicado su control de chakra, asi que mi maestro es bueno en eso.

Kakashi asintió, debía suponer que el ángel tendría algo que ver.

-haz hecho un gran trabajo Naruko-chan.

Ella le sonrió.

Oh... Kakashi podía morir en ese instante.

El ninja regreso su atención a sus estudiantes.

-bueno chicos, creo que es suficiente. Naruto haz hecho un buen trabajo en tu primer dia por lo que te daré un premio.

La cara del chico de iluminó sutilmente.

Sasuke y Sakura rodaron los ojos.

"Quiere quedar bien con la rubia psicópata" pensó la pelirosa.

-¡Todos iremos por ramen a Ichiraku!

Naruto, en cualquier versión, jamás rechazaría ramen, asi que siguió al ninja como perrito faldero. Naruko obviamente también fue, ella nunca lo dejaría solo.

Sasuke también los siguió, pero porque etaba mas intigado con todo lo ocurrido y porque necesitaba saber como traer al Naruto original.

No es que él lo extrañara o le agrade el ninja rubio de cabello más corto, solo que era menos desagradable que ese Naruto gallina y mimado.

Y naturalmente a donde va Sasuke sakura lo sigue, por lo que al final del dia, justo a la puesta de sol, todos fueron por ramen.

Lo que les sorprendió al equipo siete era lo bien que mucha gente parecía conocer a Naruko, con el detalle de que la llamaban por otro nombre.

-¡oh, Hana-chan ¿estás haciendo cosplay?!-preguntó una joven quiza algo mayor que la rubia.

-no, es mi uniforme de trabajo.

-puedo ver que te teñiste el cabello, te queda muy bien ese color, hasta parece que es natural.

-gracias Momo-chan, pero de hecho es mi color natural.

-¿de veras?

-sip!

-ooh ¿y los ninjas que te acompañan estan en un encargo?

-no, son el equipo de mi hermanito.

-¿tu hermanito? desde cuando es ninja?

-muy poco.

Ambas chicas seguían platicando tan agusto, mientras los demás comían ramen.

Era tan extraño.

Que Naruko haya existido durante tanto tiempo llevando una vida como un ciudadano más, mientras resguardaba al jinchuriki del nueve colas, y considerando que ni siquiera era del todo humana...

Era algo escalofriante si te ponias a pensar en como la seguridad de Konoha dejaba mucho que desear si alguien como Naruko paseaba bajo sus narices como si nada.

Kakashi se recordo no subetimarla, algo le decía que en cierta manera era peligrosa.

"¡Eso la hace tan sexy~!"

Pero Kakashi no perdería la perspectiva. No señor.

-¡hasta luego Hana-chan!

-¡adiós Momo-chan!

La chica civil se marchó y Kakashi no pudo evitar preguntar de dónde la conocía.

-Es una ex compañera de trabajo.

-ya veo...

**POV NARUKO:**

Fue una grata sorpresa encontrar una vieja amiga, o al menos una que me reconociera, despues de todo cuando fui Hana no había cambiado tantos detalles de mi físico, solo era castaña, además yo no tengo las marcas características de mi maestro y soy ligeramente diferente al jutsu sexy de Naru-chan.

Algo divertido es que cuando Naru-chan comenzo a usarlo, algunos conocidos vinieron a avisarme que el niño Uzumaki usaba mi imagen para hacer bromas, yo actúe como si estuviera ofendida, después de una tiempo solo lo olvidaron.

Podía sentir la mirada evaluadora de Hatake, le sonreí sabiendo que lo distraeria un momento, pero no seria por mucho, no importa que tanto le gustara, al final seguía siendo un ninja de élite, uno perspicaz y demasiado bueno en lo que hace.

Ayame-chan me sirvió mi tazón, fue inesperado lo bien que ella y su padre tomaron la situación, se sorprendieron, claro, pero su actitud fue mucho mas agradable que la de los demas. Yo comí como si no pasara nada, solo sonreí al ver a mi maestro de mejor humor mientras comía su ramen.

¡Tan lindo!

Me siento tan mal de que tenga que ser obligado a todo esto, pero siendo realistas tarde o temprano ibaa suceder, yo lo sabía desde hace años, debo admitir de que estoy impresionada de que haya durado tanto, supuse que en cuanto Naru-chan terminará la academia todo saldría a la luz.

Incluso lo convencí de fallar los examenes un par de veces para ir atrasando el inminente final.

Bueno, ahora estamos aquí, con el equipo siete teniendo al Naruto original.

No importa que tan difícil sea el camino para mi maestro, se que el es fuerte y saldrá adelante.

Y obviamente yo estaré a su lado para deshacerme de cualquier inconveniente que se interponga en su camino.

**FIN POV NARUKO**

**Torre Hokage, dos horas despues...**

-¿mmm... Hatake, qué signifca eso?

-Nada Hokage-sama, solo algo que encontre tirado por ahí; una propuesta interesante ¿no le parece?

-esa cosa es absurda, Kakashi.

-por supuesto señor.

El ninja enmascarado bajo el cartel hecho a mano con una caligrafía sospechosamente parecida a la suya.

Un cartel que diga:

**_"¡LEGALICEN A LAS DE 7 QUE PARECEN DE 23!"_**

No era algo que el hokage viera todos los días.

El hombre mayor se aclaró la garganta.

-¿y bien, cuál es tu informe?

-Naruko-chan no mentía al decir que carece de entrenamiento ninja, sin embargo Naruto tiene una gran habilidad para evitar daño corporal en una batalla y su control de chakra es realmente bueno, honestamente creo que puede estar listo para los examenes, no digo que los pasará, pero podria pasar de la segunda ronda, lo que dará oportunidad al resto del equipo de pasar a las semifinales, y con algo de suerte, a la final, pero no quiero ser tan optimista al respecto.

El hokage asintió en comprensión.

-si me permite una sugerencia, creo que un segundo instructor sería de mucha ayuda, quisiera enfocarme en mejorar su trabajo en equipo y si alguien se encarga del entrenamiento físico sería mas que adecuado.

-ya lo habia pensado, de hecho tengo una persona en mente.

-¿quién?

El hokage le pasó a Kakashi un expediente.

-¡¿Ella?! ¡Lo va a traumar mas de lo que ya está!

En un puesto de dangos lejos de ahí, Anko estornudó.

* * *

**He decidido poner a un lado mi orgullo saiyajin y pedirles por favor que comenten, yo escribo con tanto amor y ustedes solo llegan, leen y se van sin decir nada.**

**¡Me siento como una puta! :'v**

**Y yo soy una niñita decente :v**

**Como sea... ¡hasta la próxima!**


	6. Secretos sucios

**No me pertenece ni el teléfono celular que aun no termino de pagar, menos me va a pertencer Naruto :'v**

* * *

**Cap 6: Sucios secretos y una amante de los dangos**

Cuando Naruto despertó esa mañana, el olor a huevos con tocino inundaba la cocina; Naruko coloco un plato a la mesa y algo de jugo de naranja, ella ya estaba perfectamente vestida y con la apariencia de mantener todo en orden, casi parecía un día normal, como los que tenían antes de que todo se haya ido a la mierda y él tenga que integrarse al sistema nuevamente.

El chico bostezó escandalosamente mientras tomaba asiento para comer en silencio, la joven maid no dijo nada al no recibir el habitual "¡Buenos días Naruko-chan!" de su maestro, sabía que él estaba enojado y agotado, y quizá en cierta forma la culpaba un poco por no haberle seguido la corriente en su plan de irse a México a comer guacamole y cantar _Cielito lindo._

—¿Cómo durmió? —se aventuró a preguntar sabiendo que por muy molesto que estuviera su maestro, nunca la ignoraría.

Como se esperaba el chico suspiró y la miró.

—volví a tener ese sueño—contesto con cara seria metiendo un gran bocado de comida a la boca.

—¿ese donde Norman Bates lo sorprende en la ducha con un cuchillo mientras está vestido de su madre?—preguntó la chica con la mano en la mejilla en una pose pensativa.

Naruto la miró con horror.

—¡oh, no me recuerdes eso! Estuve tres días sin bañarme por esa maldita pesadilla.

La chica solo sonrió.

—¿qué soñó entonces?

—¿Recuerdas el poema el cuervo de Poe?

_—Posado sobre el busto de Palas…_

—sí, sí; diciendo _nunca más, nunca más_ como puto disco rayado—la corto el chico antes de que ella se pusiera a recitar todo el maldito texto. Naruto no era un gran apreciador de la literatura, aunque con Naruko como única compañia se le pegaban algunas cosas aunque no quisiera. _To be, or not to be, that is the question..._

—¿soñó con eso?—preguntó la rubia mayor.

El chico asintió.

—Ahí estaba yo recordando a Leonora cuando llego el pajarraco a joderme.

—Bueno master, eso es menos aterrador que un travesti psicótico tratando de matarlo mientras se baña.

El comentario divertido de la chica no pareció tener efecto, su señor lucia deprimido.

—Naruko, es solo que… me hizo recordar a comadreja, por alguna razón siempre había un cuervo cerca cuando él aparecía, y su cabello era tan negro como las plumas de uno… a veces pienso sobre qué razones tenia para enseñarme el jutsu y porque desapareció, no estoy seguro, pero creo que él era uno de los ambu que asignaron para cuidarme en un principio. No sé qué paso con él. Quiero decir, sé que era un ambu y guardan su identidad en secreto y todo eso, pero solo desapareció como si nada, y… mejor olvídalo, no sé porque lo recordé.

Naruko guardo silencio mientras contemplaba el rostro pensativo de su señor, habían pasado siete años y su señor aún no podía olvidar eso, normalmente el actuaba como di el pasado no existiera, recordar era amargo para él así que lo evitaba. La chica suspiró, Itachi Uchiha no solo se había marchado arrastrando las muertes de los integrantes de su clan, también se había llevado una parte de su señor. Tal vez la primera impresión infantil de tener a alguien a quien admirar o la sensación de cobijo al sentir que alguien te protege desde las sombras, quien sabe. Lo que haya sido Itachi se lo llevó.

Naruko no iba a decirle que su primer héroe, el que lo salvo de ser asesinado de pequeño, es la misma persona que mato a su propia familia, y tampoco iba a decirle que lo hizo siguiendo órdenes de los altos mandos de Konoha; lo último que su joven maestro necesitaba en esos momentos era saber los oscuros secretos que el hokage ocultaba y desconfiar más de todos a su alrededor.

Además se supone que ella no debe saber nada de eso, pero se supone que no debe saber muchas cosas.

Naruko sabia su papel, y ese era proteger a Naruto, no solo de los peligros físicos, también de aquellos que dañaran su corazón.

Ella sabía que en el fondo era egoísta; que si dejó que estuviera años encerrado no fue solo para tenerlo seguro, o porque siguiera ciegamente su voluntad; lo mantuvo solo para ella, para que nadie más entrara a su corazón y le hiciera daño, Naruko sabía que nadie lo cuidaría como ella lo hace, nadie lo entendería como ella lo hace, nadie sería tan cercano a él como lo era ella.

Quizá esa fue la razón por la que alteró el sello de Naru-chan desde un principio, porque no soportaba la idea de que haya nadie más con su rostro, usando su nombre… viviendo la vida que él debía vivir.

_…Ko-chan_

_Naruko-chan_

_¡Naruko-chan!_

La rubia parpadeó.

—¿Qué ocurre maestro?

—te quedaste muy pensativa, ¿también pensabas en comadreja?

—creo que no debería pensar en eso señor, debe concentrarse en el ahora y seguir adelante.

Naruto suspiró.

—supongo que tienes razón, no sé por qué lo recordé.

El chico siguió comiendo bajo la atenta mirada de Naruko.

**POV NARUKO:**

Ah... seguro ya no puedes confiar tanto en mí ahora que sabes que oculto cosas, te mentí en la cara ¿no?

Tan amablemente me presenté ante ti y te conté la situación de como mi maestro termino así y como aparecimos Naru-chan y yo. Y ahora sabes que no fui del todo honesta contigo.

Quiero que entiendas que todo lo que digo, todo lo que hago y todo lo que calló, es para protegerlo a él, del mundo, de mí, de el mismo.

No saques conclusiones apresuradas, yo adoro a Naru-chan, jamás le haría daño.

En eso siempre puedes estar seguro.

No hay porque tener miedo de mí, he sido más que amigable con todos, me has visto ¿no? He sido gentil.

Solo que uno no puede ser bueno todo el tiempo, a veces hacemos cosas malas de las que nos arrepentimos después, bueno, en mi caso yo no me arrepiento de nada, pero algunas cosas es mejor mantenerlas ocultas de las personas que amamos, no queremos romper esa bonita imagen que tienen de nosotros, ese ideal que representamos.

La vida no se divide en blanco y negro, al crecer lo entendemos, y sabemos que es importante reconocerlo, aun así, cuando tenemos a alguien que amamos y aún es un poco ingenuo e inocente, queremos que piense que en el mundo solo puede haber luz y oscuridad, que te encargaras de mantenerlo siempre en la luz, lejos de los demonios que acechan en el otro lado.

¿Qué hay de malo en alejar la oscuridad de sus ojos?

Los padres dicen todo el tiempo que dejaran a sus hijos aprender de sus errores, pero muchos no se atreve a soltarles la mano por miedo a que se caigan, no pueden evitar verlos como una parte de si mismos, cuando los hijos caen, cuando fallan, cuando se destruyen, es su culpa, por eso a veces quisieran mantenerlos en una burbuja de plastico donde esten seguros; e incluso los padres que de verdad les dan la libertad de equivocarse y se hacen aun lado sólo dando su apoyo, pero no metiendo las manos para levantarlos, ellos tampoco estan libres de ese sentimiento de sufrir a través de ellos.

Amar a veces significa ser algo sobreprotector.

No puedes atreverte a decir que no he sido un buen guardián, una buena hermana, o una buena madre.

Yo solo me preocupo por su seguridad.

Y haré cualquier cosa para cumplir con mi objetivo, guardar secretos, mentir, usar a quien tenga que usar, lastimar a quien tenga que lastimar y **matar a quien tenga que matar.**

Pero bueno.

No sobre pienses la situación. Recuerda, es una historia divertida, ríete, diviértete.

Olvida lo que he dicho.

Solo olvídalo.

**FIN POV NARUKO**

* * *

Naruto salió de bañarse y miro la ropa nueva que Naruko había dejado en la cama, la chica mayor le había dicho que Kakashi había pasado por ahí muy temprano para decirle que se vería con un nuevo instructor que se encargaría de su entrenamiento físico, que tenía que llevar ropa más acorde a la situación.

"tiene muy poco naranja, pero no está mal jefe"

**"¿Qué obsesión tienen ustedes dos con el naranja?"**

"¡el naranja es un gran color dattebayo!"

"¡sip!"

Kurama solo rodo los ojos.

La ropa que Naruko le había conseguido era la típica maya ninja, una chaqueta negra con rayas naranjas en las mangas y un pantalón del mismo color, más las sandalias ninjas.

Naruto decidió ponerse una camiseta naranja sobre la maya, para dar un poco más de color.

Se miró en un espejo y ladeo la cabeza como cachorro confundido ante su reflejo.

Parecía un gennin normal, lo que era raro.

"deberías cortarte el cabello jefe"

**"pareces una niña"**

Naruto lo pensó y tomo unas tijeras de un cajón, abrió la puerta y buscó a Naruko.

Se sorprendió al no encontrarla con su característico uniforme de maid, de hecho, la ropa que llevaba era muy parecida a la de él, solo que en lugar de pantalón tenia puesto un short negro y medias altas del mismo color.

El cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta.

—¿Por qué estas vestida así?

—Descubrí que se acercan los exámenes chounnin aquí en Konoha, por eso la prisa por entrenarlo, quieren que el equipo siete participe, es hora de ponernos serios, maestro.

—ya veo… ¿podrías hacer algo con mi cabello? —preguntó el chico levantando las tijeras.

Naruko no las tomo, en su lugar saco una banda elástica de su muñeca y le ató el cabello igual que el de ella.

—¡No quiero parecer un mini tú!

—oh vamos, se ve lindo

El rubio menor no protesto más.

Para Naruko no pasaba desapercibida esa aura de derrota que envolvía al más joven. No hizo ningún comentario sobre los exámenes y tampoco protestó cuando le entrego el porta-kunai.

Era como si se hubiera resignado.

Naruko sonrió con amargura.

Los dos rubios salieron del lugar, debían reunirse con Kakashi y el nuevo instructor, Anko Mitarashi.

La mujer era considerada por muchos inestable y peligrosa, Naruko sabía que con ella no funcionarían las amables sonrisas y bellas palabras, y por supuesto, un uniforme de maid no intimidaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

**En el campo de entrenamiento…**

—vamos, no es gracioso, deja de reírte Mitarashi.

Kakashi ya estaba harto de la risa histérica de la mujer, no lo dejaba concentrarse en su lectura. Estaba en la parte donde Tsubade confesaba su pasión por Jidaya.

—¡Por kami que es hilarante! ¡él estuvo años haciendo esto bajo las narices del hokage! ¡Le vio la cara al hokage!

—si te escucharan…

—¿Qué? ¿Me degradaran a gennin?

—No, pero quizá prohíban la venta de dangos en konoha.

—si eso pasa me volveré un ninja renegado.

—Algún día terminaras gorda de tanto comer dango

—yo voy a engordar cuando Orochimaru tenga descendencia y colabore con Konoha, lo que nunca pasará—dijo la mujer sacándole la lengua y abrazando su esbelta figura.

Kakashi debía de admitir que eso era demasiado improbable, tanto como la idea de que alguien tan inestable como él algún día se convierta en hokage. Ugh.

Kami lo libre del papeleo.

El jounnin dejo aun lado sus pensamientos cuando la silueta de Naruko-chan y el enano apareció a lo lejos.

La nueva vestimenta no pasó desapercibida para el ninja, que grabó con todo detalle la apariencia de la rubia con su sharingan, discretamente claro.

El negro le quedaba tan bien...

Kakashi no era un hombre religioso en ningún sentido, pero se dijo que esa noche antes de dormir debia agradecer a los dioses por darle tan espléndida visión.

A los dioses del hentai por supuesto.

—¡Buenosdías, Naruko-chan~!—saludó con animo, entonces reparó en la presencia del gennin rubio.—Hola Naruto.

El chico solo hizo un ademán con la mano en forma de saludo.

—¡Eehh, así que este es el mocoso!— Anko apareció detras del chico rodeando su cuello, era difícil saber si lo abrazaba o le estaba aplicando una llave, el punto es que Naruto, ese Naruto, no era muy fanático del contacto físico con extraños por no decir que lo odiaba y no era de extrañar que perdiera el color del rostro ante esa acción.

—Un placer conocerla, señorita Miratashi, soy… _"el guardián_" por asi decirlo de Uzumaki Naruto—Habló Naruko extendiendo la mano, quizá como un gesto cordial no muy común en la cultura ninja, o como una extrategia para que la mujer soltara a su maestro.

Sea cual sea su intención la mujer soltó al chico, pero en lugar de extrechar su mano se acerco a ella lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus narices se rozaran.

—Vaya, vaya… así que tu eres el clon raro, ¿sabías que ya eres famosa en el Departamento de Inteligencia?

La rubia sonrió.

—no imagino por qué.

—Bueno, cariño, se han abierto 11 casos de los ultimo siete años sobre infiltraciones en la aldea, estamos tratando de determimar en cuales se trataba de ti y cuales sobre algun ninja enemigo, considerando que no seas uno; solo hemos confirmado dos, Hana Higurashi y Yuki Taisho, pero estamos seguros que no son los únicos. De hecho, ya conseguimos el permiso del hokage para interrogarte hoy después del entrenamiento de tu cachorrito.

Naruko no se inmutó, solo siguió sonriendo como quien no tiene nada que ocultar.

—Será un placer aclarar cualquier duda que tengan respecto a mis actividades, señorita Mitarashi.

La ninja de cabello purpura la miró entreserrando los ojos y despues de unos segundos se alejó soltando un quejido

—Aww… esperaba que te resistieras, los interrogatorios por las buenas no son divertidos.

—Si le sirve de consuelo, quiza mienta un poco.

—Bueno eso sería más interesante, no me gusta cuando es fácil, no me permiten jugar como quiero cuando es así.

Las mujeres siguieron mirandose de forma evaluativa.

**POV NARUTO:**

Espero que Naruko-chan no se meta en ningún problema dattebayo...

—Creo que van a llevarse bien—me habló pelo blanco.

Yo rode los ojos.

Si, si, muy lindo que Naruko-chan haga nuevos amigos y la mamada, pero aqui la cosa es que esa mujer se ve como una loca sádica y para locos y sadicos tengo suficiente con el emo Uchiha.

¡Ese tipo ME ODIA!

"Sasuke-teme no te odia jefe, solo esta frustrado por que no peleas, intenta darle un buen golpe la proxima y vas a ver que se llevaran mejor, así es el teme."

"¿Quién se cree ese tipo, _Tyler Durden?_ ¡Esto no es el maldito _Club de la pelea_ Naru-chan! Entiende, tratar de matarse a golpes no es una forma sana de hacer amigos.

"No eres lo suficientemente hombre, jefe"

**"¡Si, no eres divertido!"**

"Oh, no te metas bola de pelos"

Este maldito zorro perezoso, duerme todo el día y solo se despierta a joderme la existencia.

¡Cómo se atreve a restarme autoridad frente a Naru-chan!

—¡Eh mocoso, ven acá!

Genial, ahora la loca quiere que vaya.

**FIN POV NARUTO**

Una vez que Naruto estuvo cerca, Anko volvió a rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

—Muy bien, mi pequeño renacuajo, tu y yo pasaremos las proximas horas llenos de diversión.

No hace falta decir que Naruto quería huir.

Entonces la pelipurpura señaló a Naruko.

—Y tu, muñeca, te advierto que yo no soy tan indulgente como Kakahi, así que si lo escuchas gritar no interfieras.

—solo me inerpondre si veo que la vida de mi maestro se pone en peligro, señorita Mitarashi.

Anko sonrió.

—ay cariño, cada ejercicio que le ponga pondrá su vida en peligro.

Naruto olvidó su mutismo para gritar—¡espera, ¿qué?!

Pero incluso antes de tener una oportunidad de liberarse del agarre de la mujer los dos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Naruko quedó sola con Kakashi.

—Kakashi-san, la señorita Mitarashi bromeaba ¿cierto?

Kakashi le sonrió.

—por supuesto, un gennin muerto durante su asesoría no se verá bien en su expediente, no te preocupes Naruko-chan, Naruto estará bien.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

—si usted es quien lo dice entonces confiare en sus palabras, Kakashi-san.

_Confiare en sus palabras…_

_Confiare en sus palabras..._

El copynin quedó en silencio durante largo rato; Naruko comenzo a inquietarse.

—¿k-Kakashi-san..?

—¿sabes que? mejor hay que buscarlos, solo para estar seguros.

Con que cara podría ver a Naruko-chan si Anko le hacia algo a su precioso niño.

* * *

**No eh podido actualizar antes porque estuve prácticamente incomunicada con la civilización.**

**En otras palabras, no había internet en ese pueblito, asi que me puse en contacto con mi lado mas austero y espirutual fluyendo con el rio, bailando con la brisa y abrazando árboles y maldiciendo todo cada tres horas porque no podía ver memes**.

**Como sea, me alegró leer sus comentarios, que por cierto esta científicamente comprovado que dejarme review aumenta los niveles de sensualidad y rikura; No lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia, y aquí no cuestionamos a la ciencia (solo con más ciencia) :v**

**L3NaRdD, Victor Escobar, Draco Trainer, Nara me cae bien, Stilent, Itachi Raven,** **Joshua Rouses Kastle, StrangeHuman, Emperor92,Arrendajo-kun, Rafarikudou, Romao, Sebas602, y alucardzero, todos ustedes estan bien hermosos y quien diga lo contrario que se joda :v**

**Mamá se despide.**

**¡Hasta la proxima!**


	7. Por desgracia el plan funcionó

**Escribo sin animos de lucro, solo con fines de entretenimiento MIO, ustedes pasan a segundo plano, sorry; aún así se aprecia que sigan la historia. :v**

**¡¡ADVERTENCIA!!**

L**as siguientes referencias pueden contener algo de fanfic.**

* * *

**Cap 7: Por desgracia el plan funcionó.**

Ahí estaban ellos dos, bajo la sombra de un arbol de cerezo cuyos petalos caían como una lluvia de caricias rozando sus mejillas.

No eran niños ya, eran hombre y mujer mirándose fijamente rodeados de sus seres queridos. Ninguna mirada de odio o disgusto, sólo caras de alegría, cómo si entendieran la felicidad de ella, como si vivieran en la luz de ella.

Él le cogió la mano y sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, habló.

—Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos.

Ella podía morir en ese instante de alegría. Él continuo.

—Tu cuenco nunca estará vacío, pues yo seré tu ramen.

Okeeeyy...?

Cómo por arte de magia una vela encendida apareció en sus manos.

—con esta vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad y con este anillo yo te pido que seas mi esposa—habló al tiempo que le colocaba el anillo.—Te amo, Hinata, di que me aceptas.

—Por supuesto, yo también te amo, Naruto-kun.

Ella estaba tan feliz cuando él le dio la más brillante de las sonrisas, esa que guardaba todos los amaneceres del mundo y ahuyentaban la oscuridad de su pasado.

Entonces se acercó a ella acunando su rostro entre sus manos, Hinata se deleitó con el calor del tacto, como si pudiera encender una pequeña llama en su interior y mantenerla calida y segura por siempre. Cuando su aliento estaba tan cerca que le erizaba la piel él se acercó aún más a su boca para...

¿Lamerla?

¡Qué demonios!

—¡¿n-Naruto-kun?!

El siguió llenándole la cara de baba con las frenéticas lamidas que le daba.

—¡Naruto-kun, detente!

—¡Wof, wof!—ladró el chico.

Entonces una risa escandalosa lleno el lugar y todas las personas a su alrededor habían desaparecido.

¿Y Por qué Naruto tenía orejas de perro?

Al momento que el joven volvió a ladrar Hinata despertó sólo para ver la humeda naricita de Akamaru, quien contento seguía lamiendo su cara con afecto.

—¿Qué te hacía Naruto, Hinata? Jajaj

La cara de la joven Hyuga comenzó a tornarse roja cuando vio a Kiba parado frente a ella muerto de risa.

—¡n-Nada!

Kiba no dejó de reír.

—si que lo disfrutabas.

—¡k-Kiba-kun, basta!

—Tranquila Hinata, pronto volveremos a la aldea para que veas a tu adorado "_Naruto-kun~"._ Kurenai-sensei me pidió que te despertará, asi que... ¡arriba, arriba, Hyuga!

El chico y su perro salieron de su casa de acampar dejando a una Hinata versión "semáforo en alto".

La jovencita aún en su estupor no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volaran ante la idea de volver a ver al gennin rubio.

—me pregunto que estara haciendo Naruto-kun en estos momentos...

* * *

**Con Naruto y Anko...**

—¡bruja loca ¿intentas matarme enserio?—gritó un muy histérico Naruto.

—mocoso, si en verdad quisiera matarte ya estarías muerto, solo estoy probando tus reflejos.

Acto seguido, la mujer le arrojó otro Kunai que el chico esquivó a duras penas.

—¡ja! Fallaste otra vez.

Ni bien dijo esto cuando otro kunai fue arrojado cortando un poco de cabello.

—¡Estupida; mi pelo, idiota!

Anko solo sonrió mientras lamia el kunai en su mano.

—muy bien, basta de juegos renacuajo, tu tarea en este momento es sólo una...—como si fuera posible, su sonrisa se hizo aún mas grande.

—sobrevivir.

Naruto no necesito invitación para saber que ese era momento de entrar en modo _"corre perra, corre"_ y perderse entre los arboles.

Mientras corría logro esquivar un kunai que al insertarse en un arbol explotó.

"¡Esta perra esta loca!"

Escuchó a Naru-chan en su cabeza.

**"Pues a mi me cae bien"** habló Kurama.

"A ti cualquier lunático te cae bien" dijo Naruto mientras recordaba que no era momento de distracciones.

**"Eso no es cierto, tu no me caes nada bien"**

Naruto ni se molesto en responder porque, _Hellooo_, ¿ninja sádica con kunais explosivos persiguiendolo?

Sintió como uno le rozaba la mejilla dejandole un pequeño corte, después explotó a pocos metros de él.

Naruto comenzó a preguntarse que tanto éxito tendría al hacer una carrera en psiquiatría; total, Konoha estaba llena de gente con problemas mentales, pacientes no le faltarían.

—Es hora de un poco de ultravioncia—escuchó una seductora voz cerca de su oído para que en un segundo una patada lo mandara a volar.

**"Estas bien jodido mocoso"**

Escuchó la voz del kyubi en su cabeza, mientras el joven rubio se estrellaba en un árbol y caía como trapo viejo al suelo en una posición incomoda y dolorosa.

—no me digas...—murmuró mientras miraba como su más reciente pesadilla estaba parada frente a él.

—¡ya te atrape, renacuajito~!

"Bueno, mierda"

* * *

—suficiente, voy a parar esto.

Antes de que la chica rubia avanzará Kakashi la tomó del brazo.

—Oye, no siempre estarás para protegerlo Naruko, tarde o temprano él deberá aprender a lidiar con sus batallas.

—¡¿Qué dices? yo siempre estaré para protegerlo!

Kakashi suspiró.

—Te conozco desde hace muy poco, pero estoy seguro de que eres una mujer realmente inteligente, Naruko; tú sabes que él necesita esto ¿o me equivoco?

—¡lo sé!—la rubia estaba exasperada, pero algo le hizo retomar la compostura—yo se que es fuerte y que en un futuro será capaz de lograr grandes cosas, aún así yo... creo que me será difícil asimilar que algún día no le haré falta, no soporto la idea de que deje de necesitarme.

—Él siempre te va a necesitar, de una u otra forma, tu lo sabes.

—si, lo sé, pero...

—deja que haga esto por si mismo.

La rubia se quedo mirando al jounnin para despues regresar la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaban Anko y Naruto, apretó los dientes y con un gruñido se soltó del agarre de Kakaahi, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para avanzar hacía su señor, solo se quedó ahi parada, con una cara de rabia y disgusto que el ninja peliblanco no dejaba de mirar.

Parecía otra persona muy diferente a la amigable Naruko-chan.

Y esa mirada de ojos rojos tan salvajes le trajo recuerdos que prefería olvidar.

* * *

**POV NARUKO:**

Pensarás que mi reacción es algo exagerada, y si, lo es; en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero dejando a un lado la razón, te pido que te pongas en mis zapatos por un segundo.

Aunque si calzas más del cuatro va a estar difícil que te entren...

Pero entiende esto,

Ese niño miedoso, mimado, friki y medio putaku, es la única persona en el mundo que me importa, la única cosa real en mi vida.

Mentir y fingir es una tarea diaria para mi, y puede ser cansado; llegar a casa y estar con él, escucharlo hablar de sus cosas y mirandome como si yo le hubiese bajado la Luna o inventado el ramen mientras me sonríe, es cómo si el mundo afuera que se cae en pedazos dejara de importar, nada importa, solo somos él y yo en nuestro pequeño mundo.

Si, están Naru-chan y Kurama, pero los reyes, los dueños de ese pedazo de universo, somos él y yo, sólo nosotros.

Mi lado objetivo me dice que todo estará bien, que incluso si Mitarashi lo lastima en realidad no lo matará, es un ejercicio, él debe creer que en verdad está en peligro para así dar un máximo esfuerzo.

Pero ver el rostro de mi maestro... de Naruto en estos momentos, lo asustado que se ve y saber que desea gritar mi nombre para que lo salve... Me recuerda que el mundo en que nos tocó vivir es realmente peligroso.

Chicos más jóvenes que él son enviados a un campo de batalla donde tienen que matar y un pequeño error puede causarles muerte... No quiero que él conozca eso.

Entre más avance en este camino, estará más cerca de situaciones de ese tipo, y no voy a mentir diciéndote que eso no me aterra.

Desde que Hatake y yo los encontramos he observado los movimientos de Mitarashi; ella pudo matarlo en varias ocasiones de haber querido, sólo lo está asustando. Y aún cuando lo entiendo, aún si se que es una estrategia para medir su potencial, aún si sé que no tengo razones para desconfiar de ella... no puedo evitar **querer romperle el maldito cuello.**

**FIN POV NARUKO**

* * *

**Con Naruto...**

—mira, ¿y si llegamos a un acuerdo amistoso? tengo tres peluches muy monos de baby Yoda que enamoran a cualquiera, ¿quieres uno?

Una patada que le quitó el aliento volvió a estamparlo contra un árbol.

—parece que no...—murmuró el chico.

"¡¿Qué hago para que esta loca se detenga?!"

"**Prueba con seducirla, tiene cara de shotacona"**

"No creo que..."

Logró quitarse a tiempo antes de que tres shuriken lo dejaran como Jesucristo.

"vale, no pierdo nada con intentar"

—no me hagas daño, por favor, onee-chan~

Anko se detuvo y levantó una ceja como unico gesto en su expresión aburrida al ver al chico rubio arrodillado con el hombro descubierto y con un ligero e "inocente" sonrojo.

—este fic es clasificación **(K )** niño, quita tu cara de _"violame, Anko-sama"._

—¡no e cierto, es clasificación **(T)**...y yo no hice esa cara!

—si, pero por el puto lenguaje, no por el contenido sexual, la autora es una chica virgen mojigata de sexualidad ambigua obsesionada con un hombre más de treinta años mayor que ella.

—eso es algo raro...

—no si hablamos de Keanu Reeves, ni el hombre más heterosexual ni la mujer más lesbiana se salvan.

—eso si... Espera, ¡¿Que carajos estamos hablando?!

—la verdad no sé...

—¿qué es un fic?

—Ni puta idea

—niño

—¿si?

—corre.

—por supuesto.

Y mas rápido de lo que puedas decir Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso... **(¿Que? No es difícil ) **el gennin salió disparado como impulsado por un resorte.

"¡Ku-ra-maaaa, tu estúpido plan no funcionó!"

**"Ya se, solo quería verte intentarlo"**

"¿Cómo es que caiste jefe?"

Y bang, otro golpe, otro árbol para recibirlo.

—¡¿de dónde carajos sale tanto maldito árbol?!

**"¿Te suena 'aldea oculta de la hoja'?"**

Naruto se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo ignorando el dolor en las costillas y corrió a una velocidad que impresionaría al mismo Barry Allen.

—¡no huyas renacuajito, ven y juega con onee-chan~!—la escuchó mientras se alejaba; ella no lo perseguía en seguida, era obvio que le daba ventaja para hacer que se confiara y volver a hacerlo besar un árbol, el no volvería a caer.

"¿Cómo hago para detenerla?"

**"¿No es obvio?"**

"¡Nooo!"

"Pelea jefe, ganale"

"Un plan más realista Naru-chan"

**"No puedes huir por siempre mocoso, de eso se trata"**

"Tienes armas, mucho chakra y a Kurama y a mi para apoyarte, ¡puedes hacerlo jefe!"

"Ustedes tienen que estar bromeando..."

* * *

**Con Naruko y Kakashi...**

—ese muchacho me llena de orgullo.

—¿perdón?

—vamos Naruko-chan, logró distraer a Anko lo suficiente para escapar.

—eso fue innecesario.

—podemos cuestionar sus metodos, pero no sus resultados. Démosle algo de crédito, además parece que la intimidación de Anko está funcionando, míralo, parece que planea algo, es un buen comienzo.

Naruko sólo hizo un mohin de disgusto inflando una mejilla.

Definitivamente prepararia espinaca para la cena, si a su maestro no le gustaba, que se vaya a cenar con Mitarashi.

¿Cómo podía decirle "onee-chan" a una mujer que apenas conocía?

Aunque seguro fue cosa de Kurama, a su señor no se le ocurriría algo tan ridículo.

* * *

—¿seguros que este plan va a funcionar?

"Tranquilo jefe, ya he peleado hasta con un jounnin, ¡podemos hacerlo!"

**"Pues yo me he comido varios jounnin, le doy visto bueno al plan"**

Los dos Narutos trataron de no pensar en eso.

"Muy bien chicos, hagámoslo ¡Equipo Dinamita!" dijo mentalmente y con más ánimo el original.

"¿Qué no habíamos dicho que eramos el Equipo Buena Onda?" se quejó Naru-chan.

**"Yo vote por Escuadron Alfa Zorro"**

"Ok, ok, seremos el equipo dinamita, buena onda, escuadrón alfa zorro ¿contentos?"

**"No"**

"Pues se joden."

* * *

"Mmm... Parece que el renacuajo planea algo, su rastro se ha vuelto confuso, pero no importa, no puede esconderse de mi" pensó la tokubetsu jounin con una sonrisa.

"Lo escucho acercarse muy rápido, ¿planea atacarme? Ja! Cosita"

Y cómo lo supuso, el genin salió de los arbustos directo hacía ella con kunai en mano, Anko le dio una patada que lo hizo desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"¿Un clon? Aceptable para un primer intento"

Otros dos Narutos salieron para atacarla, Anko se los quitó de encima con suma facilidad disipandolos, cinco Narutos más se le pararon en frente, Anko escuchó el ruido de pisadas detras de ella y arrojo un kunai; el sonido de un gemido y ver a los clones que quedaban desaparecer la hicieron darse vuelta.

El chico estaba de rodillas sosteniendo su abdomen mientras la sangre brotaba.

"¿Qué truco es este?"pensó Anko.

—no p-pensé que... a-arrojarías otro k-kunai... Soy un i-idiota...

"Es un truco"

El chico tosió y la sangre comenzó a escapar de su boca mientras temblaba.

Los clones se habían disipado cuando el resultó herido, y no parecía que fuera a desaparecer como uno, era una escena de muerte demasiado realista para hacerla dudar.

—d-duele...

"¡Oh mierda!"

Anko corrió hacía el chico y lo tomo en brazos.

—¡niño estúpido ¿en qué estabas pensando?!

El chico la miró y sonrió.

—debiste apuntar a la cabeza—dijo mientras le mostraba el sello explosivo en su mano.

"¿Qué..."

***¡BAANNG!***

**(Pero mira esos efectos de sonido, papá)**

Mitarashi logro salir de la explosión con algunos rasguños, pero prácticamente ilesa.

"Si era un clon..."

Había sido informada de la habilidad del rubio para crear clones mas resistentes que la mayoría, capaces de recibir grandes daños y no disiparse al instante, pero honestamente no creyó que pudiera hacer uno tan rápido o que pensará en usarlo, el chico era más impresionante de lo que parecía.

—eres un hijo de puta muy listo—sonrió la mujer

—sal de dónde estés, terminamos por hoy.

Naruto no salió de ningún lado, de hecho no podía sentir su presencia ni un poquito.

—¿renacuajo?

Nada.

—Él ya se fue, y dudo que regrese—escuchó la voz de la clon rubia a sus espalda, Kakashi a su lado.

Anko sonrió.

—¿ya se les acabaron las palomitas? Espero haber dado un buen espectáculo.

—Fue entretenido—dijo el copynin.

—Agradezco que prestará su tiempo para ayudar a mi maestro, señorita Mitarashi, en cuanto lo vea le pediré que le agradezca personalmente y se disculpe por marcharse sin avisar, no es muy bueno con la interacción social.

—bueno, dile que para un calentamiento no fue tan patético como esperaba, mañana nos pondremos más serios.

Naruko frunció el ceño levemente.

—le informaré.

—ahora, muñeca ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para una conversación de chicas, cómo... no se, la sala de interrogatorio del Departamento de Inteligencia, mh?

—quisiera ver a mi maestro primero si me lo permite.

—bueno, pero no olvides nuestra cita—Anko le guiño un ojo y prácticamente se esfumó del lugar.

Una vez que Anko salió de escena Kakashi se acercó a la rubia.

—pensé que te lanzarías sobre ella cuando le arrojó el kunai ¿cómo supiste que no era él? Incluso yo pensé que lo era, verte tranquila fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta.

—fue fácil, el llora como un bebe cuando se pega el dedo chiquito del pie, estaba actuando demasiado cool para ser apuñalado, ese clon era Naru-chan.

—¿Naru-chan...? ¿Hablas del otro Naruto?

—así es.

—no mencionaste que él podía volver.

—bueno, ahora lo sabes Kakashi-san. Iré por mi maestro ¿vienés?

Naruko comenzó a avanzar y Kakashi la siguió.

Era obvio a dónde había ido el chico.

* * *

—¡oh cama, mi adorada cama, te amo tanto, perdón por no decírtelo tan seguido!—el genin se había dejado caer en el mueble cuando lo vio, su respiración acelerada comenzó a calmarse.

Cerro los ojos y apareció en su paisaje mental.

—no puedo creer que haya funcionado.

—vamos jefe, ten más confianza en nosotros—le sonrió Naru-chan.

**—un intento patético pero efectivo, aunque yo hubiese preferido más acción...**

Naruto sonrió, miró a Naru-chan y su sonrisa se volvió triste.

—jamás volverás a hacer algo así, nunca.

—tranquilo jefe, soy un clon, puedo volver.

—no me importa, no quiero que te vuelvas a lastimar de esa manera por mi culpa.

—Naruko y yo debemos ayudarte en lo que necesites, no nos importa lastimarnos un poco, no exager...

Naru-chan no termino de hablar cuando sintió una bofetada.

—¡moriste! No importa si puedes volver, te apuñalaron y luego explotaste, eso duele; no quiero que vuelvas a ayudarme de esa manera. No debí aceptar que hiciéramos eso; fui egoista y cobarde y quizá ni siquiera estaba en peligro de muerte real; no entendí la magnitud de lo que haciamos hasta que fue tarde—en este punto las lágrimas comenzaron a querer salir.—No me gusta que Naruko o tú salgan lastimados por mi culpa, me importa poco si creen que ese es su trabajo, no me gusta.

Naru-chan le puso una mano en el hombro.

—estoy acostumbrado a adquirir los recuerdos de mis clones, jefe, se podría decir que ellos también mueren, claro que duele, pero es lo que significa ser ninja. Es como dicen en Gladiador, "_La muerte le sonríe a todos, devolvámosle la sonrisa_" o algo así.

Naruto se le quedo viendo, sintiendo envidia.

—a veces quisiera ser tan valiente cómo tú y Naruko, pero honestamente tengo mucho miedo.

—A mi también me da miedo, el truco es convertir ese miedo en entusiasmo, dando un paso al frente y encarando al peligro. No permitir que te paralice como ya me ha pasado, sino usarlo como fuente de energía, usarlo a tu favor. Porque cuando logres hacer de tu debilidad tu mayor fortaleza, ese día serás invencible, jefe.

Naruto se limpió las lágrimas.

—hablas muy bonito Naru-chan, siento que tus discursos motivacionales podrían redimir a villanos y convertir homicidas sadicos con traumas de la infancia en kages.

—es que tome un curso de coaching motivacional en la academia como materia optativa, no se porque fui el único que se inscribió. Aunque en su mayoría sólo fue psicología barata resulta muy útil con personas con nada de amor propio.

—me lo imagino.

Después de un breve silencio Naru habló.

—lamento hacer que te preocuparas jefe.

—no, yo lamento haberte puesto en esa situación.

Los dos rubios sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo fraternal no homo.

El momento fue cortado por el zorro.

**—Ay que aburrimiento, ¿y si me liberan?**

—¡no empieces Kurama!

* * *

**Este fic tiene cómo enfoque principal la comedia, o al menos un intento de ella; incluso podríamos decir que entra un poco en la parodia.**** Habrá situaciones serías pero lo más probable es que se esfumen rápido, casi como cuando ahorras dinero para comprarte la moto que querías, y bam! tu novia te llama diciendo que está embarazada y bye bye moto, aunque bien podrías decir que fue Zeus y desaparecer, pero ese no es el punto.**

**Tratare de aprender a escribir mejor escenas de batallas porque nunca eh escrito una y no quiero arruinarlo en un futuro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Soy una anti Gary Stu/Mary Sue (Si no sabes a que me refiero buscalo en google) puedo decir que hasta me desagradan; intentaré que ningún personaje del fic se convierta en uno y si Naruko empieza a parecer una Mary Sue la mataré. Nahh sólo bromeo :v**

**A veces pienso en dejarla como una, pero como una sátira o parodia a ese tipo de personajes, aunque creo que mejor le dare un dedarrollo más humano, quién sabe...**

**¿Habra romance? quien sabe... puedo escribi****rlo, pero no me llama mucho la atención, soy una piedra** **:v**

**javipozos, Kevin4491, Arrendajo-kun, Draco Trainer, Joshua Rouses Kastle, alucardzero, Irina Akashira, Regina Alba Blossom, NarutoKurai, Joshua Rouses Kastle(ame tu comentario, me hizo reir) y 1300.malla**

**Les agradezco sus comentarios que ayudan a agrandar mi ego.**

**I love you :v**

**¡Hasta la proxima!**


	8. El mundo a traves de tus ojos

Naruto

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo para quien guste fugarse de la cena para leerlo, aunque pueden posponerlo si la pelea de sus tíos por la herencia del abuelo esta más entretenida :v**

**Naruto no me pertenece, cómo tampoco lo hace el amor de Keanu Revees :'v**

**.**

**Cap 8: El mundo a traves de tus ojos**

.

.

**POV NARUKO:**

Voy a contarte algo que pasó en mis días de academia; es un secreto que mantendremos entre nosotros, uno de los muchos que guardaremos juntos.

Sucedió hace tres años…

Imaginalo, había varios niños y niñas en un aula de clases, un chunin frente a nosotros era el profesor.

No podemos decir que la educación de un shinobi no contrasta mucho con la de los civiles sabiendo en que va encaminada esta, pero hasta ese momento todo era normal para nosotros, hasta que el profesor hizo la pregunta.

_**¿Por qué es malo matar?**_

Cuando salió de sus labios fue como si un globo rojo aparecieta flotando sobre nuestras cabezas. En si la pregunta era algo ridícula si se lo preguntabas a un grupo de niños entre once y doce años con un poco de sentido común.

Las respuestas abundaron.

_Es un crimen_

_No debemos hacerle a alguien lo que no queremos que nos hagan_

_Nadie tiene derecho a decidir sobre la vida de nadie_

Incluso hubo una chica que lo llamó _pecado_.

¿Por qué es malo matar? ¿Por qué es malo matar? Responder eso es fácil. Entonces el profesor hizo otra pregunta.

_**¿Cuándo está bien matar?**_

El globo rojo creció y tomó una forma más amenazante, como si al romperse, de él saldría una sustancia desagradable que jamás se limpiaria. El salón quedó unos segundos en silencio, pero un chico levantó la mano y dijo: nunca está bien, nunca.

Todos asentimos de acuerdo, casi todos.

Una niña se levantó y dijo: si alguien me amenaza a mí o a mis seres queridos, entonces no podrán decir que hice mal si lo mato.

Nadie la contradijo.

El profesor sonrió.

—Eso es muy valiente Yuki-san, pero ¿harías lo mismo por tu nación?—se volvió hacia toda la clase y dijo— ¿Matarían por Konoha, morirían por Konoha?

Nadie dijo "sí" y nadie dijo "no", guardamos silencio.

Yuki apretó los puños. El profesor empezó su discurso.

—Este es el penúltimo año en la academia, y no importa que tan capaces sean en las artes shinobi, si no están seguros de esa respuesta, dudo que se conviertan en ninjas alguna vez. Quizá sueñen con ser héroes, ser reconocidos y admirados, pero ser ninja no es ser los buenos de la historia; los ninjas, los verdaderos, son un grupo de asesinos entre las sombras. Habrá decisiones difíciles que necesitaran soluciones rápidas y nada agradables en algunos casos. A veces para cumplir con la misión se necesitaran sacrificios, sacrificios inocentes. Van a derramar sangre, suya y la de otros, así que si no están dispuestos a pagar ese precio pueden irse ahora, volver a casa y aprender otro oficio.

Nadie se movió.

—sé que ni siquiera están seguros de la decisión que tomen, así que vamos a ayudarles. Hoy haremos una purificación, determinaremos quienes no pueden ser shinobis.

Cuando el profesor terminó de hablar chunin con cajas en las manos entraron al salón y colocaron una caja frente a cada estudiante; las abrimos para ver que cada una contenía un pequeño y adorable conejo que nos miraba con ojos grandes que movían sus naricitas de forma graciosa. Eran criaturas inocentes.

—quiero que los maten con sus manos, nada de armas—dijo el profesor.—rómpanles el cuello.

.

.

De los 30 estudiantes en el salón, 23 lo hicieron, 19 sin llorar, 11 no tardaron más de 4 minutos, 5 lo hicieron al instante y sólo 1 sonrió mientras lo hacía. Su nombre era Souta, y digo "era" porque según los registros murió en una misión dos meses después de hacerse genin.

Los otros 7 que no lo hicieron, no volvieron a la academia al día siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente…

Yuki Taisho, la niña que habló diciendo que no temía matar para proteger a sus seres queridos, no pudo hacerlo, lloró y huyó del salón, ella no volvió a clases.

Esa fue la última vez que una prueba así se hizo en la academia, algunos padres se quejaron y bla, bla, bla… a las familias ninjas les pareció ridículo eliminarla, pero gano el lado civil; además, entre menos sepan las futuras generaciones de en que se están metiendo, habrá más carne de cañón para las misiones, así los débiles tienen la ilusión de ser escuchados mientras los fuertes solo encuentran otra forma de utilizarlos sin que lo noten.

Hay un dicho que dice: "tiempos difíciles crea hombres fuertes, hombres fuertes crean buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos crean hombres débiles y hombres débiles crean tiempos difíciles"

Es un círculo en el que estamos atrapados.

Y, aunque habia momentos amargos, comparado a otras épocas, la generación de la que fui parte disfrutaba de buenos tiempos, con padres que no querían que vivieran ningun horror, y poco a poco buscaban facilitarles la vida, haciéndolos débiles.

Sonará algo hipócrita de mi parte si tomamos en cuenta lo mucho que sobreprotejo a mi maestro, pero no olvidemos que el no creció con los privilegios de otros niños, el no conoció esos buenos tiempos durante su más tierna infancia, creo que es poco justo que sea mimado.

¡Diablos! Eh estado divagando tanto, ya debí aburrirte con mi monólogo, lo lamento.

Volviendo al punto...

El secreto que quería contarte, nuestro secreto, ya lo imaginarás, yo era Yuki Taisho.

Pero eso no es todo.

Yo también era Souta.

Y cómo puedes ver, sigo aqui.

Ahora te pregunto, ¿por qué tú eres tú y no alguien más? Si hicieras una copia exacta de ti mismo y los separaran por todo un dia y al juntarlos le pidieran su opinión sobre algún tema ¿responderían lo mismo?

Imagina esto, en un bar hay tres hombres, un jovencito, un adulto y un anciano; ellos conversan, el joven quiere largarse porque el adulto es un hombre mediocre y el anciano sólo los sermonea, el adulto siente verguenza del joven y teme al anciano, el anciano le tiene envidia a los dos.

Los tres son la misma persona en diferentes etapas de su vida, los tres son muy distintos.

¿Cómo puedes decir que lo que determina quien eres son tus gustos, ideas o actitudes si todo eso puede cambiar con el paso del tiempo?

Algunos dicen que el ser se forma con la relación que se tiene con el pasado. son tus experiencias y como estas van influyendo sobre ti, lo que te da una identidad.

Recuerdo un libro, el protagonista, Harry Haller, creía que dentro de él había dos seres, el hombre y el lobo estepario, una bestia representaba esa parte de su ser que temía, odiaba y envidiaba.

Te hare spoiler, al final del libro el descubre que su crisis existencial que casi lo lleva a cometer suicidio no significaba nada, porque dividir el ser en dos entes era ridículo, dentro de él se albergaban muchos más seres que lo conformaban. Su lado humano tenía su variantes, pero su lobo también. Una idea parecida a los arquetipos de Carl Jung.

Aunque Harry estaba super drogado cuando lo descubrió no le quita créditos.

Si te divides en varias partes y cada una la dotas de una personalidad distinta y hacen cosas distintas todo el tiempo, cuándo vuelven a ser uno ¿qué carajos crees que pasará?

Aunque esto no lo pueden hacer los humanos normales, quiza por eso los ninjas estan tan jodidos psicológicamente.

¡Mierda, sigo divagando!

Es que honestamente estoy nerviosa, me pongo algo filosófica cundo tengo nervios, no me hagas mucho caso.

Y te preguntas porque estoy nerviosa.

Te cuento.

La habitación en la que me encuentro en este momento es blanca, todo luce pulcro y limpio, la muebleria es escasa, solo una mesa y dos sillas en el centro.

Supongo que este es el lugar en dónde sacan información de personas sin ningún crimen aparente, la otra sala de interrogatorio más usada es un lugar oscuro y gris con un permanente olor a sangre.

Frente a mi estan Morino Ibiki y Mitarashi Anko.

Bueno, pese a verse tan intimidante, Morino Ibiki no suele usar la tortura física, es más aficionado de la psicológica, Mitarashi por otro lado tiene una sed de sangre que no se molesta en esconder, lo sé porque yo misma escolte a varios sospechosos a estas habitaciones cuando fui parte del personal y pude ver un poco de sus métodos.

Por la apariencia de uno y la actitud del otro, cuando trabajan juntos es imposible saber quien es policia bueno y quien el policia malo, por así decirlo. Siendo honesta, no creo que exista el policia bueno dentro de este par, los dos te joden por igual(sin doble sentido), Mitarachi tu cuerpo y Morino tu mente.

Yo estoy sentada en una silla frente a Ibiki, sólo la mesa nos separa, la señorita Mitarashi esta de pie recargada en la puerta con los brazos cruzado y una sonrisa travieza, como esperando un error de mi parte para que la dejen "jugar".

Hay una pila de documentos en la mesa, de los archivos de los casos de infiltración. Morino Ibiki tiene las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y me mira fijamente.

Debo decir que siempre eh admirado a Morino, el no es reconocido por ser un ninja poderoso, con gran destreza física, haciendo jutsus o en el uso de armas -aunque es más que competente en esas areas- pero él ha logrado darle pesadillas a asesinos despiadados y que salgan de aquí llorando.

Romper la mente de esa manera es fascinante. Sin jutsus, sin daño físico...

Solo un buen conocimiento de la mente y como doblegarla.

Apostaría mi teta izquierda a que si este hombre ve evangelion lo entiende a la primera.

—dime Naruko-san ¿te consideras humana?—pregunta con esa voz autoritaria.

¿Lo ves? a eso me refiero; Morino pudo ir directo a las preguntas sobre las infiltraciones, pero comienza con una pregunta existencial para calar más en mi forna de pensar y asi tener una mejor referencia de mi personalidad que le ayude a manipularme para sacar las respuestas que busca.

Mitarashi sigue mirandome de forma travieza y yo aún no eh dicho nada.

Pienso bien, sonrio y respondo.

—¿Por qué no me consideraría una, Morino-san? La circunstancias en las que uno nace no tienen importancia, es lo que uno hace con el don de la vida lo que dice quienes somos. Yo pienso y siento por mi misma, ¿no me hace eso humana?

Las palabras se deslizan con facilidad de mi lengua, pero honestamente son más falsas que el tracero de Nicki Minaj. Mi humanidad es algo que me ah atormentado durante años y aún no eh resuelto. Esa respuesta es la que me digo cada noche y cada mañana rezando para que algún día yo misma la crea.

¿Qué importa si la saque de una película de pokemon?

—¿no te ves a ti misma como una herramienta de Uzumaki Naruto?—este hombre parece imperturbable, su expresión no ha cambiado ni un poquito desde que entró a la habitación a diferencia de Mitarashi que ahora parece aburrida.

—En lo absoluto, él me trata cómo su família.

Morino sonríe ante mi respuesta, cómo si algo le divirtiera, Anko solo levanta una ceja.

—¿consideras a Uzumaki Naruto TU herramienta?

Yo niego rápidamente.

—No, él es mi unica família—le respondo.

—Una família de la que sacas provecho, Naruko-san; lo necesitas, eres una muñeca de baterías y el es tu batería. De hecho lo necesitas más de lo que él a ti, es por eso que le permitiste seguir en esa paranoia de no confiar en nadie más que en ti; eres inteligente, pudiste detener eso sabiendo que era lo mejor, pero lo permitiste y solapaste porque te convenía; no fue por él, fue por ti ¿o me equivoco?—sus brazos estan cruzados. "_es la verdad_ y _lo sabes_" es lo que parece decir con su postura.

Los seres humanos tenemos patrones de conducta que pueden delatarnos ante los ojos de un buen observador.

Nuestro lenguaje corporal, el tono de la voz o la forma en que vestimos dan mucha información.

Cosas como mirar a la derecha cuando mentimos, la forma en que movemos las manos, como arrugamos las cejas... Etc. etc.

Alguien como Morino tal vez es consciente de eso y por eso su lenguaje corporal, su voz y su ropa no son tan expresivos, pero sigue siendo humano.

Es la postura de sus brazos la que puede dar información.

El tiene un aura constante de tener una actitud cerrada, meter las manos en los bolsillos, entrelazarlas al escuchar, cruzar los brazos cuando dice algo, demuestran una postura radical ante algo, y su interlocutor tratará de convencerlo de que esta equivocado hablando mas de lo necesario, expresando mas de lo que debe y en consecuencia, delatandose solito.

Con el no puedes luchar y perder la compostura, solo darle por su lado o fingir que asi es.

Entonces sonrio.

—Morino-san, la señorita Mitarashi me dijo que hablaríamos de los casos de infiltración; por cortesía eh respondido sus preguntas hasta ahora, pero me esta acusando de cosas que me ofenden y no creo que tenga bases para hacer eso.

Morino inclina su cuerpo hacía delante.

—honestamente, Naruko-san, no nos importa si te gusta jugar a _Barbie se lo que quieras ser_ cuando no le estas dando su biberón a ese niño; me interesa qué posición tienes respecto a Konoha y si serás una piedra en el zapato para nosotros.

—los intereses de Konoha me tienen sin cuidado, mi única prioridad es mi maestro, y él pese a su miedo no odia Konoha ni tiene intención de hacerle daño, su postura es la única que importa.

Ellos no tienen nada que demuestre que soy un peligro para su preciosa Konoha, no tienen nada, y yo no les daré nada.

—para alguien que se considera humana, aparentemente te limitas a la voluntad de un niño. ¿Segura de que no eres una muñeca?

—para alguien que insiste en llamarme la muñeca de un niño, me da un trato muy humano Morino-san, si usted dudara de mi humanidad no me hubieran traído aquí, hubiesen llamado a mi maestro y no a mi.

No dejo de sonreír.

El truco es fingir que no te afecta, que no duele, dar la impresión de que incluso lo estas disfrutando y no te molestará continuar.

Mitarashi que estuvo callada todo el tiempo se acerco a nosotros enterrando un Kunai en la mesa.

—ustedes dos ya empezaron a aburrirme, Pinocho aquí es una niña de verdad ¿todos deacuerdo? ¡Sip! Entonces continuemos con lo importante. ¿Cuántos de éstos casos son por tu culpa, muñeca?

Porque incluso si nada de eso funciona con Ibiki, Mitarashi terminará interviniendo en algun momento.

Sigo sonriendo.

**FIN POV NARUKO**

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación junto a la cama con una libreta de dibujo en las manos; su dibujo de Escanor estaba quedando glorioso.

Kurama no opinaba lo mismo.

**"Tiene un brazo mas grande que el otro"**

Naruto lo borró y corrigió.

**"Su bigote es demasiado grande"**

Naruto lo borró y corrigió.

**"Su mirada no muestra suficiente orgullo"**

Naruto gruño, arranco la hoja, la hizo bolita y la arrojó al cesto de basura.

"Deja de hacerle caso a Kurama jefe, él solo sabe hacer bolitas y palitos" Naru-chan habló en un intento de animarlo. Sabía que su jefe estaba preocupado por Naruko, ella aún no había vuelto y pronto se pondría el sol. Eran conscientes de que ella sería interrogada; había venido horas antes con Kakashi para ver al jefe, fue muy breve y Naruko solo le dijo que el dia de mañana volverian a entrenar con la mujer sádica y que hablarían cuando ella volviera.

Kakashi preguntó si podía ver a Naru-chan, pero su jefe dijo que estaba agotado para hacerlo aparecer y que sería para la próxima.

La verdad era que Naru-chan había rogado por que no lo invocaran, seguro su sensei le daría un gran sermón y no sabría cómo actuar ahora que todos sabian que él no era el Naruto original.

Pero bueno... Ahora su jefe estaba matando tiempo en lo que llegaba Naruko, y Naru-chan empezaba a contagiarse de su impaciencia.

—hey Naru-chan... ¿Cómo es tu relación con tus compañeros de equipo? ¿Cabeza de chicle y el emo son tus amigos?—preguntó Naruto en voz alta, quizá víctima del aburrimiento.

"mmm... bueno, es mas una especie de triangulo amoroso; yo quiero a Sakura, Sakura quiere a Sasuke, y Sasuke..."

—Sasuke te quiere a ti.

"¡Nooo, Sasuke se quiere a si mismo!"

Naruto medito.

—no me parece una relación de equipo muy agradable...

"Bueno, quiero pensar que somos amigos y estaremos ahí para cubrir la espalda del otro. Sasuke arriesgo su vida para salvarme en nuestra ultima misión; no son tan malos, dales tiempo"

—ahora estoy convencido de que Sasuke te quiere a ti.

"¡Que NO, jefe... Y yo sólo quiero a Sakura!"

—si me lo preguntas mi joven Naru, no creo que una relación con la chicle funcione, aun si le gustas todo se iría al diablo.

"¿Por qué lo dices jefe"

—se nota a kilómetros de distancia que esa chica tiene un caracter muy pesado, solo creo que por tu personalidad estarías mejor con alguien tranquilo, alguien que te cuide y tu a ella, que te de paz. Con cabeza de chicle siento que cada dia sería una discusión tras otra. Oh bueno, quizá sólo soy yo al que le gustan las chicas tranquilas con buena pechonalidad, quiero decir personalidad. Tu tranquilo, ya encontrarás a la dueña de tus labios.— dijo Naruto de forma mas juguetona.

"**¿Naru-chan ya te dijo que dio su primer beso?**" Kurama, alias "_Don metiche_" entró en la conversación.

—¡¿De verdad Naru-chan, con quién fue, cómo fue? dime!

La risa de Kurama resono en su cabeza, pero Naru-chan no dijo nada.

—¿Naru-chan...?

"**Le voy a decir**" habló Kurama.

"Ni se te ocurra" regañó el clon más joven.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Naruto levantó la vista para ver a una sonriente Naruko.

Ella entró, vio que tenía el bloc de dibujo en las manos y se dejó caer en la cama de forma dramática.

—¡oh Jack, dibuajame como a una de tus chicas francesas!—dijo tomando una pose sensual.

El chico sólo le arrojó una almohada en la cara, Naruko se la quitó sin imutarse.

—ne, Maestro, ¿esta molesto?—preguntó la rubia mientras pinchaba la mejilla del chico con su dedo.

Naruto la ignoro.

Naruko le quito el bloc de dibujo.

—respeto tu privacidad como mi maestro preguntando amablemente, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como encargada de la cena obligandote a responder de todas formas—dijo la rubia mayor al tiempo que comenzaba a pincharles las costillas con el pie.

—¡Basta Naruko, estoy tratando de averiguar quien fue el primer beso de Naru-chan!

Naruko lo dejó mientras su sonrisa se hacia tan grande y escalofriante que el gato de Alicia en Wonderland estaría orgulloso.

—yo sé quién fue—dijo la chica.

Al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, Naruto ignoró a Kurama y Naru-chan que seguían discutiendo en su cabeza. Kurama queria hablar del primer beso de Naru-chan y Naru-chan amenazaba con contar lo que hacía Kurama para desaburrirse.

—¿por que soy el único que no lo sabe? oh Naruko-chan dile a tu adorado maestro, please, please—rogó el más joven subiendo a la cama.

—Uchiha Sasuke.—dijo Naruko. Naruto escuchó un grito poco masculino en su cabeza.

—¿que pasa con el emo vengador?—preguntó el chico ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro.

—él fue el primer beso de Naru-chan—dijo una seria Naruko.

_Silencio..._

—¡Santa virgen de la papaya!—gritó Naruto.

En su mente, Naru-chan lloraba para que el legendario camión de los isekai lo matará, un dios inutil le dijera que fue un error y lo mandaran a un mundo mágico con una habilidad que le de ventaja para convertirse en el mejor héroe y tener un harem de chicas lindas que perderían cualquier profundidad en el desarrollo de sus personaje para convertirse en simples intereses amorosos cuyo mundo gire al rededor de él.

Kurama solo podía deleitarse con lo que ocasionó.

"¡¿Naru-chan como pudiste?!" habló mentalmente Naruto.

"¡Basta jefe!"

"Pero descuida, yo te apoyo sin importar tus preferencias"

"¡Que fue un maldito accidente!"

**Más tarde...**

Naruto y Naruko estaban recostados en la cama en direcciones diferentes, había sido un dia pesado para ambos tanto física como mentalmente. Asi que solo se acostaron para escuchar a Led Zeppelin.

Naruto corto su conexión con Naru-chan y Kurama porque le estaban provocando jaqueca.

—hey Naruko-chan ¿crees que algún dia tenga un harem?

—maestro ¿le digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?

Naruto le arrojó otra almohada.

—creame, a menos que esas chicas sean poliamorosas, no tengan nada de amor propio o hayan sido criadas en un Emirato Árabe o cualquier otro pais patriarcal con poco respeto a las mujeres... Ninguna querra estar en un harem.

El rubio menor suspiro.

—se vale soñar...

—maestro, solo recuerde que un culo no es razón para perder la cabeza, sólo piense en Makoto.

Naruto asintió.

—al menos Makoto no tendrá que preocuparse en conseguir corbatas... Bueno, él no tendrá que preocuparse de nada en lo absoluto.

Los dos guardaron silencio, solo escuchando los gemidos de Robert Plant en Whole lotta love **(él gemia y nadie me sacará esa idea).**

Naruto rompió el silencio.

—Naruko... Hablando en serio, ¿Crees que yo termine solo?

Naruko con los ojos aun cerrados respondió.

—creo que algún dia usted encontrará a la persona indicada, alguien cuyo nombre se le venga a la mente cuando escuche _November rain, _entonces se casará con ella, tendrá hijos con ella, y sufrirá cuando el mayor llegue a la pubertad, creo que usted tendrá una família hermosa.

—¿y tu Naruko-chan, dónde estarás?

—¿yo? Yo seré la tía sexy y buena onda que malcrie a sus hijos y una fuerzas con su esposa para joderlo cuando haga una pendejada.

Naruto se rió.

—¿no te gustaría casarte y tener hijos?

Naruko suspiró.

—usted sabe que un clon no puede tener hijos, si algo me pasa y desaparezco, cualquier cosa que haya producido desaparecería conmigo. Aunque quizá si me consiga uno que otro sugar daddy que me patrocine mis viajes y ropa de marca.

—Hatake estaría encantado de ser voluntario—comentó el chico, Naruko solo solto una pequeña carcajada.

—Él es muy joven para ser mi sugar.

—¿bromeas Naruko-chan? ¿Ya viste todas esas canas? Ese tipo tiene un pie en la tumba.

—sii... Nop, nope.—dijo la chica.

Los dos se rieron. Entonces Naruto se puso más serio.

—no me has dicho cómo te fue en el interrogatorio.

Naruko suspiró.

—pues no hay mucho que decir, todo fue muy rutinario y aburrido.

—¿estas segura? ¿No me ocultas nada?

Naruko le sonrió.

—¿alguna vez yo le eh mentido?

Naruto se relajó.

—nunca.

—entonces no tema, solo confíe en mi.

—siempre—respondió Naruto sin dudar, Naruko sería incapaz de mentirle ¿cierto?

Aunque Naruto no le dijo a nadie, él había hecho una promesa consigo mismo desde que ocurrió lo de Naru-chan. (En el entrenamiento, no sobre sus besuqueos con el emo).

Se prometió que no sería una carga para él ni para Naruko, que se haría fuerte y los protegeria asi como ellos lo protegían a él.

Aunque esperaba que hubiera una forma rapida, efectiva y poco dolorosa de hacerlo...

Si no es mucho pedir.

Naruko se levantó de golpe.

—muy bonito nuestro tributo a _requiem por un sueño,_ pero tengo que hacer la cena, si me disculpa.

La joven salió de la habitación dejando al chico con sus pensamiento.

**Ugna hoga mags tagde ("una hora más tarde" para los que no saben frances)**

—¡Narukooooo... Esta mierda es espinaca!—se quejó el menor de los rubios mirando con verdadero asco su plato.

—lo se, perfecta para un joven en desarrollo como usted—contestó con simpleza la chica.

—me rehuso a comer esta basura.

Naruko se cruzo de brazos y puso cara seria.

—¿es así? ¿Entonces por qué no mejor va a cenar con su querida_ Anko nee-chan~?—_preguntó la rubia con voz aguda.

Su maestro estaba muy quivocado si creía que ella podía olvidar semejante barbaridad. No señor, si ella decía algo lo cumplia.

Naruto tragó saliva cuando vio que los ojos de la chica se volvían rojos y su voz se hacia más profunda.

—_**Uzumaki Naruto, dame una buena explicación sobre eso.**_

Y en ese momento Naruto sintió el verdadero terror.

Mientras tanto, dentro de su mente Naru-chan buscaba una forma de redimir su imagen que había sido manchada.

Todo apuntaba a una solución.

Uchiha Sasuke debia morir y con él aquel amargo recuerdo.

—**¿qué no decías que era tu amigo y toda esa mierda?**—preguntó Kurama después de escuchar los planes del joven clon.

—y cómo su amigo tomare la responsabilidad suicidandome despues, si él muere yo también.

Kurama parpadeó lentamente al escuchar esa respuesta.

—**primero, eres un clon, no te morirás hasta que muera el original. Y segundo... ¡Eso lo más jodidamente gay que se te pudo ocurrir!**

—¡mierdaaaaaa!—lloro el clon.

.

**Fin del cap**.

.

**Extra**:

Sasuke toma el regalo que le fue enviado por correo, ¿quién lo habrá enviado?

Lo habré y es...

¡¿Un suavizante para ropa marca Downy?!

El regalo trae una nota.

_Querido tonto hermano menor..._

_Aunque en el pais del fuego no celebremos la navidad, aun asi quería enviarte un presente. _

_Para que sientas el amor de mamá._

_Con cariño: Tu increíblemente más guapo y fuerte que tu hermano mayor._

_P.D. _

_Santa no existe._

Sasuke apretó la nota.

—¡I-TA-CHIIIIIIIIIIII!

Entonces recordó que ya no tenía suavizante para ropa.

—lo tomaré, pero me ofende mucho hmp!

**Ahora si, fin del cap.**

**.**

**.**

**Entra santa gritando "¡Jojojo felíz navidaaaaaad!"**

**Pero lo corremos por que aquí no queremos ninguna figura de la globalización mercantil y el consumismo :v**

**Ok no. Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap; este fue un poco más serio, es que tengo la creencia de que si una historia te arroja un chiste tras otro a cada rato al final pierden gracia. Asi que para hacer sentir orgulloso a Thanos y su perfecto balance hice este mas ligero en cuanto a comedia. :v**

**Poco a poco vendrá la acción y creó que me estan convenciendo con lo del romance... Pero aun sigue en un "ya veremos" buajajajaj.**

**Por cierto, cambie la portada por una nuevava y mejorada con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, ok nop. Es un fanart que hice de Naruto y Naruko en digital, lo hice con mi celular así que no es tan perdecto pero es trabajo honrado.:'v. ¿A quien quiero engañar con falsa modestia? Esta de puta madre y punto. :v**

**Regina Alba Blossom, Arrendajo-kun, Irina Akashira, Sebas602, StrangeHuman, ****Kevin4491, Draco Trainer, 34Emperor92 y Fegoez. ¡Gracias a todos!**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	9. Progreso, ángeles y un problema

**Lamento la demora, tuve un problema tras otro y no quiero entrar mucho en detalles.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero disfruten el capítulo.**

**Naruto no me pertenece y aclararlo me es tan absurdo sabiendo que es una pagina de fanfics :v**

**.**

* * *

**Cap 9 (Progreso, ángeles y un problema)**

**.**

**.**

**POV NARUTO:**

—Eres inesperadamente bueno en esto—dijo Anko después de verme acertar nuevamente en el blanco con el kunai.

Naturalmente me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

—supongamos que tengo talento natural para estas cosas de las artes shinobi.

**"Talento natural mis colas, hiciste 600 clones para practicar 20 horas durante 3 días"** habló Kurama dentro de mi mente.

Puto aguafiestas.

"Callece viejo lesbiano" le dije.

Habían pasado tres días desde que comencé a entrenar con Anko, alias (la perra loca), y no me gusta mucho admitirlo, pero ella comienza a agradarme; es... Simpática, de una forma extraña, aterradora y ligeramente masoquista de mi parte.

Las mañanas las paso con ella, desde las cinco hasta el mediodía, a partir de ahí mi entrenamiento con el equipo siete comienza. Kakashi se encarga de que lo que aprenda con Anko fuese aplicable al trabajo en equipo y toda esa mierda.

Orgullosamente puedo decir que en tan sólo tres días he tenido una mejoría envidiable. Ventajas del protagonismo.

Si, lloren perras, lloren.

Pero tampoco es que diga que fue como correr por un campo de margaritas. Ja, ja, ja...

Para nada.

Decir que los últimos días han sido difíciles sería como decir que Mia Khalifa ha tenido sólo un poco de sexo en toda su vida.

Difícil queda corto.

Han sido una completa mierda.

Cuando llego a casa, llego con dolores en partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. ¡Enserio! No sabía que existía el coxis hasta que me lo jodi.

Ay mi pobre coxis...

Aunque voy a admitir que no todo ha sido completamente negativo.

Ya comienzo a acostumbrarme a pasar el rato con Kakashi-sensei, alias "el canitas", Sasuke y Sakura, alias "trasero de pato y cabeza de chicle".

Kakashi-sensei es algo divertido, del tipo de persona a la que muchos quisieran golpear y capaz de hacerte perder la paciencia si se lo propone, pero es amable y hasta cierto punto muy considerado conmigo, cosa que aprecio.

Aunque sé que quizá es de ese modo para no hacerme huir de la aldea a la menor oportunidad, o para quedar bien con Naruko, probablemente sea por ambas razones.

Sakura... bueno, ¿que puedo decir de cabeza de chicle? Ella aún actúa confundida y molesta a mi alrededor, y cuando no está regañando como si todos los días la visitara el buen Andres, se la pasaba babeando por 'labios ardientes' Sasuke. (El apodo se quedaba mientras Naru-chan siga llorando y gritando que fue un accidente.) La chica es mimada y molesta, pero tampoco es como si fuera Hitler.

Aunque debería entender que el mundo no gira entorno al trasero del Uchiha. ¡Un poco de amor propio Sakura!

Y 'labios ardientes' Sasuke... Bueno, con él las cosas son más complicadas. El chico obviamente tiene un complejo de superioridad-inferioridad severo. Yo sé que no le agrado mucho, quizá porqué no soy su amado Naru-chan...

Nah ¡Al diablo!

Ya decidí atribuir su comportamiento de mierda a que toda la aldea lo trata como si sus gases olieran a rosas por ser el ultimo Uchiha.

Puedo entender que perder a todo su clan lo traumara para ser un emo antisocial, no problem, el tío Naruto lo entiende, pero eso no justificaba que sea tan mierda conmigo, no señor.

Noticias niño bonito.

A Seras Victoria le mataron a su familia frente a sus ojos y vio cómo violaban el cadáver de su madre, EL PUTO CADÁVER DE SU MADRE ¡y aun asi la chica era un amor de persona!

¡Aprende algo de Seras, Sasuke!

Para no discutir innecesariamente con él respiro y me digo "all is well, all is well, tu tranquilo, Naruto, recuerda que sus padres eran primos" Y se me pasa.

Pero él me sigue llamando 'Naruto fake' y eso si es molesto.

Aun así, por mucho que yo no le agrade ni él a mí, recuerdo que arriesgó su vida para salvar a Naru-chan en aquella misión, así que supongo que en el fondo, muuuy en el fondo, casi llegando al culo, es una buena persona.

Y en otras noticias, ahora tengo una madre.

Umino Iruka.

El hombre prácticamente había irrumpido en mi apartamento tirando la puerta de una patada despotricando contra todo Konoha por no decirle nada sobre la situación de su ex-alumno, osea yo merengues, o Naru-chan.

Yo estaba aliviado de que su enojo no fuera contra mi, Umino enojado da miedo.

Él me ordenó invocar a Naru-chan, me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme hasta que obedeci.

Y a Naru-chan lo regañó por dos horas como toda una madre latina que se respeta.

Naruko y yo casi nos sentimos mal de estar comiendo palomitas mientras Naru-chan en un rincón era amenazado con una sandalia.

Casi.

—oh... Parece que usará la legendaria tecnica del chanclazo, maestro.

—es lo que parece... grabalo todo Naruko-chan—le dije mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas y lo metía en mi boca.

Ella sacó una cámara de quien sabe dónde y así lo hizo ¿cómo lo hace? Aún no se.

Después de un rato Naru-chan gritó "¡ellos me obligaron!" señalando en nuestra dirección y el joven profesor nos miró como un T-rex al encontrar a su presa para después comenzar a mitad sermonearnos, mitad culparse por no ser un mejor maestro.

—¡¿Qué hice mal, kami-sama?!—decía.

"Definitivamente una madre" pensé yo.

Después Iruka-sensei declaró algo así como que su labor de maestro lo obligaba a redimirse haciéndose cargo de mi educación y cuidado.

En otras palabras, creo que me adoptó de forma poco explícita.

Al principio estaba algo abrumado con el desenlace, entonces Iruka-sensei propuso que fuéramos por ramen para conocernos mejor.

¿Y cuando he rechazado yo ramen?

Así que los cuatro fuimos por ramen.

Yo comía mientras Iruka-sensei me contaba sobre su arritmia cardíaca provocada por las travesuras de Naru-chan, quién no hacía más que quejarse diciendo que no era cierto.

Yo solo podía reír, era divertido.

—Eso es algo que Naru-chan haría definitivamente—dije.

Vi que Naruko también se reía, pero por una razón distinta que en ese momento no entendí.

Después de que comencé a contarle a Iruka-sensei como iba mi entrenamiento es que caí en la cuenta de que estaba hablando.

Hablando, sin gritar, insultar o suplicar por mi vida.

Solo teniendo una conversación normal con alguien que no era Naruko, Naru-chan o Kurama.

Y entendí porqué Naru-chan apreciaba tanto a ese hombre.

Y por más que Iruka-sensei y Naru-chan digan que su relación era solo de sensei-alumno o como de hermano mayor y hermano pequeño,

Yo sé que el chunin es una gran madre gallina.

Y me valen siete hectáreas de mierda si el tipo en secreto tiene un harem de 100 mujeres o come cereal con clavos sin leche en la mañana, es una madre, punto. Y estoy dispuesto a defender esa idea en un duelo a muerte con cuchillos si es necesario.

Bueno, nop.

Ahora, respecto a lo que dijo Kurama, es cierto, hice una cantidad descomunal de clones y los puse a entrenar lo que equivaldría a años de preparación.

¿Soy un tramposo? Sip, y a mucha honra; es parte de ser ninja ¿no? Llegar al resultado deseado usando los elementos a tu alcance.

Si hasta Goku se metió a entrenar en esa habitación del tiempo donde un día era un año cuando iba a enfrentarse a Cell ¿por qué carajos yo no voy a poder hacer algo igual?

Y si hubiese otro método más rápido de obtener el poder que necesito para mis nuevas metas, lo tomaré sin dudar.

...Mientras no implique cagadas como darle la espalda a las personas que se preocupan por mi y hacer algo estúpido como irme con algún villano peligroso con cara de pedófilo que diga que quiere mi cuerpo solo porque me ofrece aumentar mi poder...

Sorry but nope.

Tal vez pueda que no haya conocido a mis padres, pero estoy muy seguro de que ellos no eran primos como para que yo saliera con algún retraso mental o...

Nota mental: vigilar al emo.

Ok, ok...

¿Por qué estoy tan seguro de que los padres de 'labios ardientes' son primos?

Bien, ahí les va mi teoría:

Tambores, brrrrrrrrrr...

1._ El chico actúa como si por ser Uchiha estuviera por en cima de los demás, se cree un pura sangre, asi que supongo que ambos padres pertenecían al mismo clan.

2._ Los miembros del clan Uchiha no solo compartían el apellido, habilidades y doujutsu, sino también características físicas que resaltan el hecho de tener un ancestro en común cuyos genes seguían muy presentes.

3._ Realmente no hay mucho que aclarar, la mayoría de los Uchihas eran norteños y punto.

Ergo, Sasuke es norteño.

Oohh shiiiit...

Por esa razón Sasukito evita a las chicas como a la peste, ninguna es prima suya.

¡Demonios Naruto, eres un maldito genio!

**N/A: en México está de moda que decirle a alguien 'norteño' es como llamarlo incestuoso. ¿por qué? Preguntenle a los del norte del país y sus primas :v**

Olvidando al emo norteño, resumiré los últimos tres días.

Prácticamente me puse en modo Rocky Balboa, incluso Naruko-chan me hizo subir y bajar el monte Hokage mientras ella iba en bicicleta con una grabadora que tocaba el soundtrack de la película.

Me he estado acostumbrando a otras personas que no sean ella y Naru-chan, tanto que incluso puedo entablar conversación con ellos. ¡A eso le llamo progreso, caballeros!

Oohhh... Este debe ser el legendario poder del protagonismo dando frutos, haciendo que mi personaje evolucione en tiempo record para facilitar el desarrollo de la trama que ya se estaba estancando por la pereza de la autora...

...

...

¿Qué mierda...?

¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Personaje? ¿autora? ¡¿trama?!

¡Que alguien me explique!

¿Acaso estoy...

**N/A: ¡Mierda! ¡ok, corten! ¡producción, activen protocolo MIB!**

...

...

...

**FIN POV NARUTO.**

En los pocos días que Anko convivía con el mocoso rubio, se le había hecho normal el silencio del menor cuando no estaba gritando por su vida, hasta que el día anterior el chico había comenzado a soltar algunas frases casuales sin necesidad de una fuerte descarga de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo. ¿A qué se debía el cambio? Anko lo desconocía.

Y aunque el silencio durante las actividades más leves no era ajeno a la actitud del chico, aún así se le hacía raro la forma en que sus ojos parecían desenfocarse de la realidad y viajar lejos de ahí interrumpiendo su concentración en el entrenamiento.

Y Anko no era mujer conocida por su paciencia.

Afortunadamente, tenía formas bastante eficaces de regresar al chico a la realidad.

. . .

Naruto casi cae de cara después de ser golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza, miró con reproche a la mujer y comenzó a masajearse la zona afectada.

Anko sonrió con falsa simpatía.

—renacuajo ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te distraigas? ¿Se puede saber dónde andaba tu mente?

Naruto suspiró.

—no lo sé... me siento como si los hombres de negro borraran mis recuerdos sobre haber descubierto la matrix o algo así...

Anko parpadeó.

—¿...qué?

Naruto agitó la mano restandole importancia.

—Nada, nada ¿Qué haremos ahora?

La kunoichi negó con la cabeza, ese niño era muy raro.

—Terminamos por hoy, Hatake quiere que vayas al pie de la torre Hokage para decirte algo importante.

Naruto asintió.

—¡bye renacuajo!—Anko se fue dejándolo solo en el campo siete, mientras estaba solo los recuerdos de diez clones disipados llegaron a él, Naruto sonrió, ahora podía bloquear mucho mejor ataques directos de bajo rango.

Kakashi fue quien sugirió que podía usar sus clones para reducir el tiempo de su entrenamiento; así, mientras el Naruto original entrenaba con él o Anko, Naruko y Naru-chan lo apoyaban con los clones de bajo nivel con cosas básicas que cualquiera que haya pasado por la academia debería saber.

Taijutsu básico, práctica de kunai y shuriken...

Los jutsus de transformación y sustitución, Naruto ya los sabía.

Cuando el rubio comenzó a encaminarse rumbo a ver a Kakashi, la sensación de ser observado lo abrumo.

Desde que en su segundo día Anko lo obligó a cruzar un campo lleno de trampas con los ojos vendados, Naruto había agudizado sus sentidos, no en vano fueron los shuriken en su trasero.

Oh... El dolor.

Pero en esta ocasión no se sentía amenazado, se volteó para ver en dirección de la presencia y vio a una chica detrás de un árbol. Incluso con la distancia que los separaba Naruto pudo apreciar su severo sonrojo antes de que ella saliera corriendo.

El rubio parpadeó.

"Creo que la conozco" pensó.

. . . . . .

Cuando Naruto llegó al lugar del encuentro Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban ahí.

El ninja enmascarado sonrió, o eso es lo que parecía debido la expresión de sus ojos.

Cómo es que un solo ojo mostrará tantas expresiones seguía asombrando al rubio.

—me alegra que todos ya estén aquí; antes que nada quisiera felicitarlos por lo mucho que se han esforzado en mejorar. Sobre todo tu Naruto, me atrevo a decir que estoy impresionado del nivel que has alcanzado en tan pocos días.

Naruto sonrió con orgullo inflando el pecho y le sacó la lengua a Sasuke quien rodó los ojos.

Kakashi continuó.

—es realmente impresionante que en solo tres días tengas el nivel de un gennin promedio.

La sonrisa petulante de Naruto desapareció y fue el turno de Sasuke de sonreir.

Sakura habló.

—¿qué son esos papeles Kakashi-sensei?—dijo la pelirosa señalando los papeles que sostenía el jounin.

—bien, la razón principal del porque los cité es para entregarles esto, quiero que vayan a casa, los lean detenidamente y si estan seguros, los firmen; de hacerlo oficialmente participarán en los examenes chunin.

Los ojos de los genin lo miraron con sorpresa.

—¿así que es cierto lo que decían esos ninjas de la arena? ¿Están aquí por los examenes?—preguntó Sakura, aunque en el fondo estaba más preocupada por participar en los sin tener tanta experiencia como genin.

—supongo que si, en estos dias sera normal encontrarse con ninjas de otras aldeas, aun así tengan precaución, no sabemos quién pueda ser más hostil de lo que aparenta. Bueno, eso es todo, ciao!

Después de decir eso el jounin desapareció en una nube de humo.

—¿qué ninjas de la arena?—preguntó Naruto.

Sakura respondió.

—tres chicos muy raros, sobre todo el pelirrojo, era aterrador. ¡Pero Sasuke-kun los puso en su lugar! ¿Cierto Sasuke-kun?

El aludido solo la ignoró y se dirigió a Naruto.

—¿por qué no mencionaste que el verdadero Naruto podía volver?

"Yo soy el verdadero Naruto" pensó el rubio, pero volverse lo a repetir al Uchiha ya era cansado.

—¿hablas de Naru-chan?

—como sea que lo llames, si.

—super no me preguntaste, hermano.

—¿te crees muy gracioso Uzumaki?—dijo Sasuke tomando lo de la camiseta.

—un poquito, pero vamos que no es para ponernos violentos ¿verdad Shakira?

La pelirosa frunció el ceño.

—¡mi nombre es Sakura!

Naruto pensó que ahora sí se había pasado.

—Uchiha-san ¿podría soltar a mi maestro?

La dulce y melodiosa voz de Naruko llegó como caída del cielo.

Sasuke lo soltó de forma brusca.

—eres tan patético, dime ¿que eres sin esa clon tuya?

—un genio, multimillonario, filántropo, playboy—contestó el rubio bastante serio.

—¿qué? ¡no, no lo eres!

—bueno no, pero siempre quise decir eso.

El Uchiha soltó un "tsk" y se fue con la pelirosa detrás de él.

—¡espera Sasuke-kun~!

"Parece que sigue enojado por la pequeña broma del suavizante... Bueno, nadie lo manda a tratar de intimidar a mi maestro"pensó la chica rubia.

Ella sonrió.

—Esos dos son algo tiernos, ¿no lo cree, maestro?

Naruto la miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

—a veces eres muy rara Naruko-chan... Por cierto¿dónde está Naru?

—lo mande a supervisar a los clones hace un momento. Parece que se encontró con el equipo y no fue algo muy agradable... ¿Eso es lo que creo que es maestro?—dijo la rubia señalando los papeles.

—si...—respondió el chico sin mucho ánimo.

Ella asintió tranquilamente.

Los dos se encaminaron al lugar donde se encontraba Naru-chan.

Era una de las muchas zonas de entrenamiento de Konoha, un espacio amplio rodeado de árboles y un claro de agua.

Al llegar Naruto vio a varios clones haciendo diferentes cosas, algunos peleaban, otros lanzaban kunais, y otros aprendían a poner trampas. Naruto sabía que le doleria la cabeza esa noche cuando todos fuesen disipados aún si era por grupos pequeños.

—¡jefe!—saludó Naru-chan acercándose a él. Aunque la ropa que traía era la misma que la del original y todos los clones, él había cortado su cabello a como lo tenía antes destacando entre los otros. No parecía desanimado así que supuso que volver a ver a los otros integrantes del equipo siete no fue tan dramático.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver a tres niños junto a él.

—¿y esos mini humanos?

—oh, son Konohamaru y sus amigos, ¡saluden al jefe chicos!

Los niños lo miraban con asombro. Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Uno de los pequeños que llevaba una larga bufanda azul dio un paso al frente, como una especie de mini líder.

—¡usted es el jefe del jefe, debe ser muy poderoso!—dijo realmente emocionado.

—por supuesto—contestó Naruto sin vacilar.

Las expresiones de asombro en los niños eran bastante notorias.

—gran jefe, ¿por que usaba clones para suplantarlo?—preguntó la única niña, que tenía un extraño peinado.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—¿no es obvio? Para mantener despistados a mis enemigos mientras aumentaba mi poder; tuve que fingir ser un idiota divertido cuando en realidad era un maestro del engaño que se mantenía en la oscuridad, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de salir a la luz y mostrar mi verdadero potencial haciendo temblar el mundo shinobi—dijo el rubio original con expresión seria mientras Naru-chan ponía cara de ofendido.

¿Como qué idiota divertido?

Los niños lo miraban con estrellas en los ojos.

—¡el gran jefe es impresionante!—dijo el de la bufanda y los otros dos asintieron de acuerdo, tenían tantas preguntas que hacerle al gran jefe cuando alguien gritó "¡honorable nieto!" entonces Konohamaru y sus amigos tuvieron que salir corriendo para no ser atrapados.

Un ninja de lentes oscuros y pañuelo en la cabeza salió de la nada para perseguirlos.

Todos los rubios miraron la escena con ligera curiosidad y después perdieron el interés cuando el hombre y los tres niños desaparecieron de su vista.

—eres un mentiroso, jefe—dijo Naru-chan con cara decepción.

—Pues si, ¿que no acabo de decir que soy un maestro del engaño?—contestó el original sin ninguna vergüenza—por cierto, ¿a dónde fue Naruko?—preguntó al no verla por ningún lado, se suponía que ella lo había seguido.

Naru-chan solo se encogió de hombros.

. . . . .

—¿Por qué no te acercas Hime?—le decía Naruko a la jovencita que se mantenía oculta entre los árboles que al verse descubierta enrrojeció.

Naruko le sonrió calidamente.

—el maestro se ha estado esforzando mucho últimamente, no es propio de él ya que es un gran perezoso, es agradable un cambio así ¿no lo crees?

—¡Naruto-kun siempre se esfuerza!—protestó la más joven ante las palabras de la rubia sorprendiendose de haber levantado la voz.

Naruko solo sonrió con ternura.

—por supuesto, Hime.

—No tiene que llamarme Hime, Naruko-san, Hinata esta bien.

—pero me encanta llamarte Hime, incluso creo que el maestro también lo consideraría adecuado y te llamaría igual.

Hinata se sonrojo al imaginar a Naruto llamando la así.

Aún era extraño para ella hacerse a la idea a la ilusión que significaba Uzumaki Naruto.

Al llegar a la aldea lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con la situación de que la persona que siempre había admirado era una mentira.

Desde la lejanía ella solo podía observar.

Primero fue la confusión al verlo actuar y verse de manera diferente, después la desilusión al pensar que las cualidades que tanto había apreciado fueran falsas, y por último la resolución de descifrar el misterio y así aclarar su mente y corazón.

Sakura Haruno no era precisamente la persona más discreta de la aldea, así que cuando Hinata despues de haber visto por primera vez al verdadero Naruto se acercó a ella para con toda la vergüenza del mundo preguntar por él, la pelirosa se desahogo con la Hyuga sobre todo el problema que la mentira del Uzumaki había causado poniendo en riesgo la estabilidad del equipo.

Fue difícil para la joven oji-perla asimilar semejante información pues saber algo asi ponía sus sentimientos en un mar de dudas.

Dudas que parecían encogerse cada vez que Naruko-san le hablaba.

Hinata sentía que solo fue ayer cuando conoció a la maid rubia.

Aunque de hecho sí había sido el día de ayer...

**Flashback no jutsu!**

Hinata seguía mirando con verdadera confusión a los dos rubios interactuar, eran identicos y diferentes al mismo tiempo; el que creía conocer, y el que era un misterio para ella.

—Ellos siempre seran uno solo, aunque ahora no lo sepan.

Hinata se sobresalto al escuchar una voz de mujer tan cerca de ella que le erizó la piel.

"¿De dónde salió?" pensó la jovencita.

Al girarse se topo con Naruko, la extraña clon de la que le había hablado Haruno, y según ella era muy odiosa, pero la sonrisa que le mostraba era demasiado calida y amable.

—¡n-no estoy espiando!—dijo la Hyuga abochornada.

Naruko se agachó a su lado.

—¿no? Pues yo si. Estoy viendo si ese par no pierde el tiempo cuando no estoy. Hazme un lado Hime.—dijo la rubia acomodandose y ocultandose detras del arbusto.

Hinata pensó que ella era realmente amable por mentir para no hacerla sentir incómod...

A Hinata se le cayó una gota de sudor cuando la rubia sacó unos binoculares.

"Parece que si está espiando" pensó la genin.

—c-creo que mejor m-me voy...

Antes de que la menor se fuera la rubia la tomo de la capucha de su abrigo y la devolvió al lugar.

—creo que mejor te quedas.—dijo Naruko.

Hinata se sonrojo, la mujer rubia no era Naruto, o eso le dijeron, pero era su clon y se parecía mucho a él, asi que era algo incómodo.

—¿p-por qué?

—es que me das ternurita.—dijo la rubia encogiendose de hombros.—¿leíste orgullo y prejuicio?

—¿q-qué? Si.

—¿te gusto?

—s-si!

—¿Quién escribió La Llamada de Cthulhu?

—¿ah? Lovecraft.

—ok, oficialmente eres mi nueva mejor amiga—dijo la rubia con una sonrisa—y futura cuñada...—murmuró.

—¿qué?

—nada amix.

—¿amigas? P-pero...

—tranquila, Hime, que no te intimide la diferencia de edad. No me importa que seas mas vieja.

A Hinata se le volvió a caer otra gota de sudor.

Okaaayyy...

**Fin del flashback no jutsu!**

De alguna forma la joven oji-perla había hecho una amiga, una muy extraña; Hinata no era la persona más sociable del mundo por lo que el tener a Naruko podía considerarse un éxito en su vida, el problema radicaba en que Naruko insistía en acercarla a Naruto, y el corazón de la Hyuga no estaba listo para tal proeza.

Hinata sabía que hacer, se disculparia con la rubia y se iría para no terminar en una situación incómoda.

Si, eso haría.

—¡Hola Hinata-chan!

La joven Hyuga estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención cuando Naruko la tomó del brazo y la arrastró donde los dos Naruto. Ahora Naru-chan la saludaba animadamente mientras el original la miraba con expresión en blanco.

Hinata estaba a punto de colapsar.

—¿Quién es ella?—le susurró al oído el original a Naru-chan.

—es Hinata-chan, estudiamos juntos la academia, quizá la recuerdes de antes de abandonarla; por cierto es medio rara—le dijo el clon también susurrando.

El original asintió.

—¿ustedes dos se conocen Naruko-nee? Preguntó Naru.

Hinata se sonrojo cuando Naruko la abrazó efusivamente.

—¡por supuesto, Hime y yo somos grandes amigas!

—¡oh, Hinata-chan, debes ser impresionante par agradarle asi a Naruko-nee! —dijo Naru-chan con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata comenzaba a llegar a su limite, Naruko abrazandola, el clon de Naruto sonriendole mientras el original la miraba fijamente con una expresión en blanco, y ahora que recordaba ¡el campo estaba lleno de clones de Naruto!

Se iba a desmayar si no escapaba pronto.

La Hyuga se alejo de Naruko sonrojada.

—y-yo... ¡Debo irme!

—aww... ¿Tan pronto Hime?

—y-yo... Yo... ¡No le apagué a los frijoles, adiós!—y al decir esto huyó antes de entrar en coma.

Todos los rubios la vieron marcharse mas rápido que el Correcaminos.

—oh, espero que no se quemen sus frijoles—comentó Naru preocupado.

—Naru-chan, quiero hablar contigo—dijo el original con una voz carente de emociones.

El joven clon se extrañó y más aún cuando vio que todos los clones alrededor del campo dejaban lo que estaban haciendo y lo miraban de la misma manera.

—c-claro jefe.

Naruto lo guió hasta un árbol, Naru-chan no supó cómo, pero estaba arrinconado con la mano del jefe alrededor de su cuello.

Naruko estaba detras de él con cara apacible.

—¿j-jefe?

No recibió respuesta, solo una mirada intimidante.

—¿jef... Maestro, qué pasa?

El Naruto original dejó escapar una pequeña risa sin nada de diversión lo que asustó al clon, el jefe casi nunca actuaba así.

—¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres saber que pasa, mi querido Naru-chan?

El clon tragó grueso ante ese tono escalofriante.

—La verdad quiero que seas tú, pequeña mierda, quien me explique cómo carajos funciona tu cerebro. Porque no logro entender cómo demonios es que dices que estas enamorado de esa cabeza de chicle amargada cuando un bendito ángel estuvo a tu alrededor todo el tiempo! ¡¿Tas mal de la cabeza mijo?!

Naru-chan lo miró confuso.

—¿nani? ¿Qué angel?

Naruto lo soltó y comenzó a agitar los brazos de forma exagerada.

—¿qué ángel? ¡¿Que ángel?!—se calmó y le habló a Naruko—Naruko, cariño, muestrale a este idiota el ángel.

La chica hizo un sello de manos, una nube de humo la envolvió y al disiparse Naruko ya no era Naruko sino la joven Hyuga en un disfraz de ángel. Vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, medias y zapatos blancos, con todo y las alitas y aureola.

Naruto extendió las manos hacía ella como si la exibiera.

—¡esto es arte, carajo! ¡Aprecialo! ¡Aprecialooo!

—no entiendo jefe, ¿por qué Hinata-chan es un ángel?

Naruto casi se golpea el rostro de frustración.

—no sé si tanto tiempo con el norteño y la tabla te mató las pocas neuronas que tenías o si porque siempre andas con los ojos cerrados es que no mirás la grandeza. Papito Dios pone ante ti uno de sus ángeles y no lo notas, ¿de verdad eres incapaz de admirar esa voz dulce y suave, sus movimientos delicados como bailarina, el cabello ebano, la piel blanca e impecable, el rostro con rasgos elficos, los exóticos ojos como perlas brillantes, la boca pequeña, las pestañas largas, el adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, la encantadora fragrancia de lavanda y galletitas ¡LAVANDA Y GALLETITAS!—En este punto Naruto estaba abrazado como koala al henge, dejó de gritarle a Naru-chan para hablarle a Naruko de forma mas dulce—ne, Naruko-chan ¿no te has pasado un poquito? El pecho esta muy alcolchonado.

Naruko/Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—nope, ella es alcolchonadita.

Naruto miró a Naru molesto.

—¡¿Escuchaste animal?! ¡Esta alcolchonadita!

Naruko deshizo el henge y sonrio.

—felicidades por encontrar una waifu real que no sea una monita china maestro**(N/A: cof cof cof)**, se nota mucho que a ella le gusta usted.

—¡gracias, Naruko-chan! ¿Vas a apoyarme?

—¡por supuesto!

—¡yeii, esforcemonos juntos!—dijo él tomando sus manos.

—¡si, demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo!

Naru-chan quería cerrar los ojos ante la imagen tan melosa que daban esos dos llenos de luz y feliz complicidad. Demasiada diabetes para él.

Entonces algo comenzó a molestarlo.

—Oiga jefe, pero en todo caso quien le gusta a Hinata-chan soy yo, no usted.

Casi se arrepiente de abrir la bocota cuando sintió el aire ponerse más frío y al original mirándolo de forma poca amistosa.

—**¿que dijiste?**

—¡que también lo voy a apoyar jefe!

El Naruto original le sonrió como si no pareciera que quería arrancarle la cabeza segundos atras.

—¡todos nos vamos a esforzar!

Naruko gritó "abrazo grupal" y los apretujó a los dos.

El hermoso momento fue cortado cuando Naru-chan vio las hojas de solicitud para los examenes chunin.

—¿qué es eso jefe?

—¿esta mierda? si lo firmo entraré a los examenes chunin.

El clon se emocionó.

—¡jefe, eso es genial dattebayo!

—siiii... Pero no voy a participar.

Naru-chan parpadeó.

—¡¿Qué?!

**Al día siguiente con el equipo siete.**

—¿cómo que no vas a participar?—preguntó el jonin.

Naruto se encogió de hombros

—como que no me nace eso de ser chounin

Kakashi suspiró

—bueno, esto es inesperado.

—pues a mi eso no importa, yo si firme—habló Sasuke.

—yo también sensei—secundó la pelirosa.

Kakashi los miró de forma incómoda.

—si... El problema es que debe ser todo el equipo, si Naruto no firma ustedes no podrán participar.

—**¡¿Qué?!**—dijeron los dos gennin.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío cuando Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a él.

**Extra **

**(Breve reencuentro)**

**.**

Sasuke estaba arriba de un arbol teniendo pensamientos emos cuando algo captó su atención.

Había dos ninjas extranjeros, uno de ellos molestaba a unos niños, Sakura y el falso Naruto también estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, al prestar mas atención al como actuaba y se veía ese Naruto, Sasuke lo supo.

Su cabello era más corto, y su griterío molesto era más desafiante que asustadizo.

No había duda.

Era el dobe que conocía.

. . . .

Sasuke intervino para encarar a los extranjeros, luego llegó un tipo pelirrojo raro y bla bla bla (prácticamente lo mismo del anime).

Cuando los ninjas de la arena se fueron, Sasuke ignoró a Sakura que se acercó a él para fastidiarlo y miró fijamente al rubio.

—¿dobe?

El rubio lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿t-teme?

Sasuke dio un paso hacia él.

—dobe...

Naru retrocedió un paso

—teme...

Sasuke avanzó

—dobe...

Naru retrocedió

—teme...

Sasuke empezó a correr hacia él

—¡**Dobeeee**!

Naru corrió en la dirección contraria

—¡Temeee!

El Uchiha comenzó a arrojarle shuriken.

—¡tu, pequeño tramposo, vuelve aquí!

Naru los esquivaba con dificultad.

—¡no es mi culpa, solo soy un peón del jefe!

—¡ven y pelea cómo hombre!

—¡Tecnicamente tengo cinco, no seas bravucon teme!

—¡no huyas!

—¡hombre, no tengo tanto chakra, me voy a disipar!

—¡Veeeenn!

Naru siguió corriendo como perra loca.

—¡Auxiliooo!

**30 minutos despues.**

Uchiha Sasuke descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, en el mismo, un chico rubio colgaba boca abajo amarrado con varias cuerdas.

—Teme, esto no es divetido.

—Eres un traidor.

—¡oh por el ramen, Sasuke, no te lo tomes personal!

—No puedo creer que sigas con vida, sufrí por ti, llore tu muerte. Creí que habías desaparecido por completo y ahora tendría que soportar al llorón ese.

—Teme yo... Espera ¿qué?

—¿qué?

—Tu... ¡dijiste una referencia!

Sasuke parpadeó. El rubio era tan idiota...

Solo por eso lo dejó ahi colgado para después irse a reunir con Kakashi.

Sasuke no iba a quedarse para soltar tonterías como "devuelveme mi sacrificio y mi amistad".

Nope, el tenía dignidad, no importa lo mucho que le moleste el haber arriesgado su vida en la Ola para salvarlo sólo para descubrir después que era un clon. De todos modos, ¡el sólo cumplía su papel en la misión! No es como si el rubio tarado le importara. Nada que ver.

Naru se quedo gritando por ayuda unos minutos, agitandose como pez en anzuelo; estar así le traía recuerdos vergonzosos de la prueba de las campanas...

Por suerte para él, Konohamaru y sus amigos los habían seguido y liberaron al rubio cuando el Uchiha se fue.

Yaiii!

Pero ahora tenía que explicarle a Konohamaru y los otros que el no era el Naruto original.

No yaiii...

.

* * *

**N/A: Primero, Naruto si participará en los examenes.**

**Segundo, quiero aclarar que Naruto no ama a Hinata, el amor a primera vista NO existe. ¿Se puede tener un enamoramiento o flechazo sin conocer a alguien? ****Por supuesto. ****Pero el amor es algo que nace después de conocer a una persona, sus virtudes y defectos, el cómo nos hace sentir su compañía y las experiencias que se viven a su lado. Asi que Naruto NO ama a Hinata ...Todavía :v**

**Y Naruko... ¡Quién sabe lo que busca Naruko! Si su amistad con Hinata es desinteresada solo ella lo sabe. **

**Admito que cuando escribo un personaje original o cuya personalidad es diferente al de la historia a la que pertenece, normalmente hago un licuado de otros personajes, ya saben, la falta de creatividad…**

**Así que la receta de mi Naruto es la siguiente:**

_**-El Naruto de la serie original.**_

_**-Zenitsu de Demon Slayer. (Un poco de su cobardía, más poder del que cree y que su lado dominante sale cuando se trata de mujeres, pero mi Naruto no es mujeriego). Amo ese manojo de nervios :v**_

_**-Deadpool, (no creo que deba explicar esto).**_

_**-Raj de The Big Bang Theory, (mutismo selectivo que solo se va cuando esta bajo cierta influencia, en este caso adrenalina y no alcohol).**_

_**-el prota de un manhwa cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero me mataba de risa. **_

_**-algo de leche, platano y dos huevos.**_

_**Lo metemos todo en la licuadora.**_

_**Uy, escuchen esos gritos de dolor mientras son descuartizados.**_

_**Y ahora tenemos un delicioso licuado de mi protagonista. **_

**(Aunque quizá conforme avance la historia vaya adquiriendo más características, pero no les dire de quienes porque duh, misterio).**

**Ahora, ¿la receta de Naruko? En el próximo capítulo.**

**Y aprovecho este corte informativo para anunciar mi nuevo libro "luna de plut... ¡No, eso no es! ****Estoy escribiendo un fic llamado "Demon Hunter", más serio que este y espero que mejor escrito, también de Naruto.**

**Pues ya hable muchisimo asi que...**

**See you later!**


	10. Facil como rebana de pastel

****La******mento la demora, hubo una invasión de dinosaurios robóticos en Rusia por culpa de un genio malvado; el gobierno solicitó mi ayuda mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un tiburón blanco mutante que ya me había herido, así que cuando enfrente a los robodinosaurios termine muy mal. Pasé semanas en coma y desperté gracias a las semillas del ermitaño que consiguió un amigo kriptoniano. Nada de esto salió a la luz por qué los rusos quería esconderlo, ya que algunos de sus funcionarios financiaban al genio malvado y se les salió de control.**

**Si no me creen es su problema :v **

**Naruto no me pertenece. Triste, pero cierto.**

**.**

* * *

**Cap 10 (fácil como rebana de pastel)**

**.**

**.**

—wow, oye, tranquilo viejo—dijo Naruto poniendo las manos en pose defensiva al ver al Uchiha acercarse de forma amenazante—hombre, sólo fue una broma. Aqui esta mi estúpida firma.

El rubio prácticamente le restregó el documento en la cara al pelinegro.

Vale, él no estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de participar en un examen posiblemente mortal; le gustaba estar vivo, pero por otro lado, estaba lo que Naruko le había explicado desde un principio.

Le recordó que la única razón por la que había mucha insistencia en que participe era porque querían al jinchuriki y al último Uchiha en el mismo equipo; además, la atracción principal en los famosos exámenes chunnin era Sasuke. Poner a alguien más en el equipo era una opción, pero entonces el consejo lo tomaría como que estaban haciendo lo que Naruto quería. y, aunque ellos no podían obligarlo legalmente a ser un ninja y menos a participar en el examen, aun así su posición y la de Naruko estaría comprometida si no cumplia las espectativas.

Naruto prácticamente había violado las leyes; enviar un clon a la academia era algo pasable, a las misiones rango "D", podían ignorarlo, no era tan grave, hasta podían ignorar el cómo pasó la prueba de Kakashi, pero la misión de la Ola...

Incluso si él no lo hubiera esperado, aquello se convirtió en una situación de vida o muerte.

Si no fuera por el respaldo del hokage el consejo bien podía castigarlo de la forma en que se les diera la gana, y Naruto obviamente no quería eso, así que el joven rubio tenía más o menos claro un plan, ganaría el poder suficiente para pasar los exámenes, convertirse en chunin y dedicar su vida a ser un humilde maestro de academia como Iruka-sensei. Era un buen plan, interactuar con niños se le hacia mas fácil. Todos estarían contentos, y él ni siquiera tendría que presentarse todos los días a dar clases, podía enviar un clon y quedarse en casa viendo anime y criticando la rosa de Guadalupe mientras Naruko le prepara ramen. ¡Oh si, si!

Pero noooo…

Su disposición para participar se había esfumado cuando Kakashi le dijo que había alcanzado el nivel de un genin promedio, eso no era nada alentador; el ya se había figurado como un puto dios entre mortales. Un genin promedio no era suficiente. Sus probabilidades de sobrevivencia no eran alentadoras.

Sabía que tenía mucho chakra, gran resistencia física y una gran habilidad para evadir daño físico cuando el adversario no era tan rápido como Kakashi o Anko, pero no había tenido nunca una batalla real y mierda si, estaba asustado.

Naturalmente quiso echarse para atrás en el último momento, pero tanto Naruko como Naru-chan se le fueron encima para hacerlo entrar en razón.

y en su opinión, no era necesario que lo ahorcaran como a Bart Simpson para convencerlo...

El plan vida tranquila seguía en marcha.

Paso 1, pasar el estúpido examen.

Paso 2, convertirse en chûnin

Paso 3, aplicar como profesor de academia

Paso 4, casarse con Hinata

Paso 5, tener una vida tranquila y felíz, _don´t worry, be happy, bitches_

Naruto estaba decidido a vivir cómodamente y nadie iba a detenerlo, no señor.

**Mientras tanto, afuera de las divagaciones mentales del protagonista…**

—ya lo perdimos otra vez.—comentó Sakura mientras veía al rubio quedarse estático con la mirada perdida.

—¿no estará roto de algún lado?—se preguntó Kakashi mientras agitaba su mano frente al rubio, quien no se inmuto.

Sasuke, que aún sostenía la hoja de consentimiento de Naruto, suspiró con fastidio, se acercó al rubio colocándose detrás de él. El joven Uchiha, al igual que Anko, tenía una técnica INFALIBLE para regresar al rubio a la realidad.

.

—¡Aaaggr!—se quejó el Uzumaki escupiendo algo de tierra mientras le dedicaba una mirada de muerte al joven pelinegro desde el suelo.

Sasuke solo sonrió de lado con malicia.

—bienvenido al mundo real, tarado.

Naruto sin perder tiempo, sacó un kunai, pero antes de que se le fuese encima a su compañero, Kakashi se lo quitó y lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta que patalear y lanzar zarpazos como gato rabioso era inútil, se resignó a solo sacarle la lengua al pelinegro mientras le hacía una seña obscena con el dedo. Ante esto Kakashi decidió que era buen momento para ponerse en modo adulto racional.

—vamos, chicos, este es un momento importante para ustedes, al entrar a ese edificio deberían dejar sus diferencias atrás y comportarse como un buen equipo, eso si quieren ser chunin alguna vez, ¿de acuerdo?

"siiii, senseeiii" contestaron los tres genin.

Kakashi sonrió, o eso parecía por la forma en que cerraba un ojo. Naruto debía admitir que admiraba el nivel de expresividad del mayor aún teniendo casi toda la cara cubierta.

—ahora, Sasuke, Naruto; dense la mano.

—¡puta, que asco!—se quejó el rubio.

—yo paso—dijo el pelinegro.

Kakashi hizo una mueca feliz, que de alguna forma daba miedo.

—¿acaso sonó como una pregunta? Dije, **DENSE. LA. MANO.**

Los dos chicos se dieron una mirada de muerte antes de estrechar sus manos para después desviar la mirada, con el ego claramente dolido.

**(N/A: En estos momentos estoy recordando mi infancia… bueno, ok; aún me obligan a hacer eso… y con abrazo :'v)**

—¡bueno, no se demoren más, su prueba está esperando; buena suerte!—dijo el mayor más animado a lo que los chicos asintieron.

Antes de irse, Kakashi puso una mano en el hombro de Sakura.

—te encargo a este par, vigila que no se maten entre ellos ¿cuento contigo?.

La chica asintió, inconscientemente feliz de que la autora recordara su existencia.

—¡descuide sensei, yo me haré cargo!

"Uy si, claro" pensó Naruto poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Antes de que los tres genin entraran al edificio donde se llevaría a cabo la primer etapa de los exámenes. Naruto sin previo aviso tomó a sus compañeros de las ropas justo antes de entrar, lo que le ganó unas miradas nada amigables...

—Oigan chicos, se que están emocionados y todo eso, pero creo que deberíamos mantener un perfil bajo. Digo, no soy un experto en el tema, sin embargo considero que el no llamar la atención ayudaría mucho.—Explicó.

—Tu solamente no quieres que nadie te hable—se burló el Uchiha, a lo que Naruto lo miró feo.

—Creo que él tiene razón, Sasuke-kun; pasar desapercibidos sería estratégicamente la mejor opción—argumentó la pelirosa ganando un pulgar arriba de su compañero rubio.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos con fastidio y resignación.

—Bien...

**10 minutos después...**

Los tres chicos caminaban por un pasillo. Ninguno se veía particularmente contento, y menos Naruto.

—A ti realmente te gusta ser el centro de atención ¿no, Sasuke?—se quejó—ni bien entramos al edificio y tu ya estas teniendo un enfrentamiento.

Sasuke no se veía ni un poquito culpable. Nadita.

—él me retó.

—Aja, y tu vas y le sigues el juego. Ahora por tu culpa cada vez que cierre mis ojos voy a mirar a ese par de raros en spandex abrazandose con un maldito atardecer de fondo.

Sasuke no contestó, la verdad a él también le daba escalofríos esa imagen.

—creo que te odio—le dijo el rubio mientras el escalofrío recorría su cuerpo ante tan perturbador recuerdo. Por otro lado, Sakura también vivía su infierno personal a sabiendas que el chico Lee le había declarado su amor... Sakura se preguntó porqué los chicos raros iban tras ella y no su Sasuke.

De repente Naruto soltó una pequeña risa.

—Aunque debo admitir que no importa que tan raro era el cejotas, se vio bárbaro dandote una paliza.

—él **NO** me dio una paliza.

—Ay por supuesto que no, para nada.—El tono sarcástico del rubio hizo gruñir al pelinegro.

Mientras mantenían su conversación el equipo siete llegó al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el examen. Una puerta era lo único que los separaba de tan importante paso en su carrera shinobi.

Nuestro protagonista tragó saliva cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta y los tres tuvieron que entrar.

Gente.

Demasiada gente.

Ninjas con rostros hostiles clavando su mirada en él, asesinado lo de tantas formas diferentes en sus mentes y haciendo que Naruto lo supiera al ver ese veneno en sus ojos.

"Estoy jodido" pensó.

**"Super jodido"** se burló la voz de Kurama en su cabeza.

"No estás ayudando, Pulgoso"

**"No intento ayudar"**

Al ver mejor a la multitud algo en él se calmó, e intentó sonreír para sí mismo.

**"¿Ahora que pasa?"**

"Más del 80% de los que están aquí usan ropa genérica, con rostros simples sin mucho que resalte"

**"¿Y?"**

"Claramente son personajes de relleno que no significan un peligro real para los principales"

**"¿Eres consciente que el mundo real no es un anime, eh niño?"**

"Por favor Kurama, no me quites la poca seguridad que he ganado"

—¡Sasukeeee~!

Una chica rubia hizo que el corazón de Naruto saltara cuando ella se lanzó a abrazar al Uchiha. Obviamente una mas de sus seguidoras, pero su aspecto resaltaba así que debía ser un personaje secundario.

**"¡Qué esto no es un anime, carajo!**

La chica comenzó a discutir con Sakura, dando a entender que la dos eran rivales en el amor; dos chicos que debían ser los compañeros de la rubia se unieron a la invasión del espacio vital de Naruto, obviamente también secundarios por su aspecto.

**"Que esto no es... ¡Agr mejor jodete!"**

—¿qué pasó contigo Naruto? luces diferente.—habló uno de ellos, tenía el cabello atado en una coleta alta que le recordó al Uzumaki a la parte superior de una piña.

No hace falta decir que Naruto no le contestó.

—tch, problemático... Me da igual.—dijo el chico piña, parecía que le retiró su atención, pero Naruto sintió que no era el caso.

—Oh Naruto-baka ¿a que se debe el cambio de imagen? Debo admitir que te queda bien, pero está muy lejos de igualar a Sasuke-kun—dijo la chica rubia. Naruto tampoco le contestó, el rubio estaba preguntándose porque usaba todas esas vendas en las piernas, si era difícil ponerselas y quitarselas, cómo diablos le hacía para ir al baño o si quizá eran una especie de pantaloncillos cortos con un peculiar diseño. Algo le dijo que no podría dormir esa noche hasta descubrir el misterio.

—¿qué? ¿El gato te comió la lengua, Uzumaki?—se burló la chica mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, lo que hizo que Naruto diera un paso hacia atrás, chocando con el otro compañero de la chica, un tipo con algo de sobrepeso y que no dejaba de comer papitas.

La forma en que usaba la banda ninja le recordó a Naruto a la vez que andaba aburrido y se puso las bragas de Naruko en la cabeza.

En otro momento se pudo haber reído del recuerdo, pero no era ese momento.

—alguien parece estar haciéndose el misterioso.

Una nueva voz llegó, un chico con aspecto salvaje, con un perrito en la cabeza.

¡Diablos! El perrito era adorable.

El rostro de Naruto casi se iluminó cuando vio que tras este chico estaba la posible dueña de sus quincenas.

—h-hola Naruto-kun—dijo suavemente su ángel.

Oh Naruto había practicado mucho el qué decirle cuando la volviera a ver. Su problema de mutismo no sería un obstáculo ¡no!

Se dio cuenta que si lo era, así que se acercó a Sasuke y le susurró algo al oído, lo que desconcertó a los presentes.

—Hyuga, el idiota dice que tu cabello luce muy lindo así.

Hinata se sonrojó.

Naruto volvió a susurrarle algo a Sasuke.

—Aunque también dice que no importa como lo uses todo se te vería muy b...

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro del Uchiha.

—¡No soy tu maldito portavoz!—Sasuke ofendido empujó a Naruto.

Era un Uchiha, por Kami, no el vocero de un patético intento de ninja.

—¿por qué Naruto está tan raro?—preguntó la chica rubia a Sakura.

La pelirosa suspiró.

—diablos, Ino, si yo te contara...

Ante el tumulto ocacionado por los nueve novatos, un chico algo mayor con gafas se acercó.

—oigan chicos, están llamando mucho la atención.

"¡LO SÉ!" gimió Naruto interiormente.

"Esto no está saliendo como lo planee"

"**Nada sale como lo planeas, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta"**

El chico, cuyo nombre era Kabuto, les dijo que era su séptimo intento de pasar los exámenes, dato que no era nada alentador.

Al menos fue muy amable en compartirles información sobre las pruebas y alguno de sus participantes.

Sasuke estaba particularmente interesado en un chico de la arena llamado Gaara y el tal Rock Lee.

Poco después llegó el sensor de la prueba, Morino Ibiki, alias la peor pesadilla de todos según sus palabras. En ese momento parecía que así era.

Cuando el tipo con voz de Piccolo dijo que el examen era escrito Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

"¿Me están jodiendo? De haberlo sabido hubiera pasado más tiempo estudiando un puto libro en lugar de estar huyendo de kunais y shuriken"

**"Un libro no va a salvarte en una pelea, mocoso"**

"Dile eso a John Wick, mató a un tipo con un libro en la tercera película"

**"Tu no eres John Wick"**

"Pero podría imitarlo"

**"No, no podrías"**

Distribuyeron a todos los participantes en el aula, dando a cada uno un asiento de forma aleatoria, separando a los equipos. Naruto casi salta de alegría cuando vio que a su lado estaba su lunita,Hinata.

**"Me da asco poder leer tus pensamientos"**

"Pero si no estoy pensando nada indecente"

**"Eso me daría menos asco que tu casita y familia imaginaria"**

Ibiki comenzó a dar las reglas de los examenes, para que quedaran claras las escribió en el pizarrón.

1\. Todos comienzan el examen con puntuación perfecta de 10 puntos.

2\. Se resta 1 punto por cada respuesta incorrecta

3\. Por cada intento de copiarse menor a 5 se restan 2 puntos.

Además de Ibiki en el salón había un grupo de shinobi vigilando sus movimientos y si algún integrante del equipo tenia 0 puntos, todo el equipo sería descalificado.

**"¿Entiendes que lo que quieren es que copies?"**

"Sep, pero la verdad no tengo ni puta idea de cómo hacerlo sin que lo noten. ¡Dejé la escuela a los siete años, no aprendí las cosas importantes como copiar y jugar basta!"

**"¿Vas a intentar resolverlo?"**

"Si, espero que no esté tan difícil, Naruko es buena tutora, algo se me debió quedar"

Naruto comenzó a leer el examen.

"Kurama, estoy jodido"

.

.

Al mirar al rubio, era claro para Hinata que este tenía un conflicto interno, así que trató de ayudar.

—s-si quieres puedes mirar mi examen.

**"Bueno, problema resuelto"**

"¿Y arriesgarme a que me atrapen y a ella también? No podría perdonarmelo."

Naruto le sonrió a la chica y negó sutilmente con la cabeza, ella asintió en comprensión.

El rubio meditó la situación.

Podía simplemente fallar, todo terminaría, podía decir que lo intentó y no pudo. No sería su culpa, podían intentarlo el año siguiente y ya. Pero las cosas no funcionaban así, si fallaba tan rápido, dirían que ni siquiera lo intentó, dirían que lo hizo a propósito, y quizá el consejo tendría la excusa perfecta para clavar sus garras en él… quizá sólo estaba siendo paranoico, pero sentía que debía intentarlo.

"Repasemos las estúpidas reglas"

1\. Todos comienzan el examen con puntuación perfecta de 10 puntos.

2\. Se resta 1 punto por cada respuesta incorrecta

3\. Por cada intento de copiarse menor a 5 se restan 2 puntos.

"Tengo 10 puntos, si copió me quitan 2, cada respuesta incorrecta es 1 punto menos…" Decía mentalmente mientras golpeteaba la mesa con el lápiz.

"tengo 10 puntos, 1 punto menos por cada respuesta incorrecta… si respondo mal… pero… ¿qué tal si no repondo?" Pensó al momento que cesaba su golpeteo.

**"¿No querrás decir que…"**

"Las reglas dicen que contestar mal resta puntos, no dice nada sobre no contestar, si ganará puntos con respuestas correctas sería tonto no contestar porque tendría un total de 0, pero si al comienzo ya tengo los 10 puntos, al no contestar nada mi puntuación quedaría intacta"

**"Ridículo, es tan jodidamente obvio que…"**

"Que nadie apostaría a hacerlo. Kurama… tal vez la mejor forma de ocultar algo es ponerlo a simple vista"

"**Si te equivocas estás jodido"**

**"**Si no intento nada lo estaré"

Naruto tomó una posición encorvada, cubriendo su examen, y comenzó a fingir que escribía.

**.**

* * *

**En algún otro lugar de Konoha…**

En una habitación había dos personas sentadas una frente a la otra separados por una pequeña mesa.

Una de ellas habló:

—Muchas personas dicen que no es muy maduro comer los postres primero, pero yo creo que el orden de los factores no altera el producto ¡diablos, adoro el pastel de chocolate!—dijo antes de meter un poco en su boca y sentir con éxtasis el sabor en su paladar, siguió hablando mientras masticaba.

—Para ser honesta supongo que solo es una triste excusa de mi parte para justificar que no puedo resistirme, mi amor por los postres es demasiado.—continuó, entonces miró a su interlocutor con una sonrisa—Usted tiene cara de que también le gustan las cosas dulces ¿quiere un poco?

No recibió respuesta.

—Moh~ ha estado tan callado, espere un mejor comportamiento después de ayudarle a escapar, pero veo que no es una persona agradecida, y yo que creí que después de todos estos años ya me consideraba una amiga, sensei.

El siguió en completo silencio. Esto no desanimó a la otra persona de seguir hablando

—Pero bueno, no es como que a mi me interese mucho la amistad de alguien que odia a quien yo quiero. Fuiste malo, sensei, muy malo. Yo le doy la oportunidad de redimirse, y usted simplemente no quiere cooperar, eso no es muy cortés, y usted sabe que no me gusta la descortesía.—Ella lo miró fijamente desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa, la poca luz de la habitación era suficiente para que él pudiera ver el brillo de sus ojos.

Por primera vez, él levantó la cara y la miró con la respiración entrecortada.

—ya no tengo nada más que decirte, te he dicho todo, yo…

—oso, oso mentiroso. Olvida que lo conozco, puedo oler sus mentiras, sensei. Sabe algo más, lo sabe. ¿Escuchó algo en prisión? ¿Lo han vuelto a contactar? No lo sé, no le sé; solo sé que usted sabe algo y tiene que decirme. No quiere perder más dedos ¿o si, sensei?

—¡e-estás loca!—gritó él para después escupir sangre—u-ustedes son demonios ¡demonios!.

Ella dejó el plato con el pastel en la mesa, se puso de pie y caminó hacía él, quien se encogió en su lugar al sentirla cerca.

La chica sacó un pañuelo de sus ropas y prosiguió a limpiarle las manchas de sangre de su cara.

—se lo dije hace años, sensei; no me gusta perder mi tiempo. Usted sirvió muy bien en su papel, pero está dejando de serme útil, y si ya no me sirve… bueno, no creo que haga falta explicarle lo que sucederá. ¿Por qué no me dice lo que sabe para hacer las cosas más fáciles para usted? ¿no le gustaría ser libre, sensei?

Él tragó saliva, el frío le calaba en los huesos y el olor del postre solo le recordaba que no había comido nada en días ¡y por Kami, estaba hambriento!

Entonces decidió hablar.

—él… él vendrá. Los exámenes… a-aprovechará la situación para atacar Konoha.

Ella dejó de limpiarle la cara, lo tomó de la barbilla para que la mirara.

—¿Orochimaru? ¿A él se refiere, sensei?

Él asintió.

Ella guardó el pañuelo e hizo una pose pensativa.

—bueno, eso si que es un problema. Gracias por todo Mizuki-sensei.

La chica sacó un kunai esto hizo que el hombre se revolviera en la silla en un intento de soltar los amarres.

—¡espera, espera, dijiste que me soltarias!

—no sensei, dije que haría las cosas más fáciles para usted; voy a liberarlo, pero parece que no de la forma que esperaba ¿cierto?.

—¡espera Naruko, espera, no lo hagas!

Un golpe certero al cuello y él dejó de moverse. El corte fue lo suficientemente preciso para evitar que la sangre salpicara mucho.

Naruko se lamentó, sabía que ahora tenía más trabajo por hacer si no quería que su maestro saliera lastimado por la situación. miró el cadáver enigmáticamente unos segundos y después salió de la habitación dejando el cuerpo de Mizuki en completa oscuridad al cerrar la puerta.

el silencio en el cuarto solo era interrumpido cada dos segundos por las gotas de sangre que caían al piso.

Después de ocho segundos la puerta volvió a abrirse y la chica entró rápidamente.

—ay pero que pendeja, mi pastel.

Tomó su postre y volvió a abandonar el lugar de la misma forma dramática que la anterior.

Pero como que ya se había echado a perder el ambiente.

**Fin del cap.**

* * *

**Sala de reuniones corporativas:**

**Patrocinador imaginario 1:** ¿no crees que eso fue algo macabro para un fic de comedia?

**Mirai**: nop

**Patrocinador imaginario 2:** ¿en serio vas a hacer esto?

**Mirai**: ¡es mi maldito fic, si quiero meter gore, drama o putas, lo haré!

**Patrocinador imaginario 1:** ¿donde estan las putas?

**Mirai**: en tu casa.

**Patrocinador imaginario 1:** ¡con mi esposa no te metas!

**Patrocinador imaginario 2: **Raul, ya es tiempo que te des cuenta, Lucia si es muy puta, se burla de ti mientras c*ge con otro; te llama p*to chico .

**Patrocinador imaginario 1: **¿cómo lo sabes Oscar?

**Patrocinador imaginario 2: **bueno…

**Patrocinador imaginario 1:**¡bastardo!

**Mirai: **Raul baja ese cuchillo… ¡oh mierda, Oscaaarr! ¡No Raúl, no te suicides… mierda!

Bueno chicos disfruten del extra, yo iré por bolsas de basura y una pala... digo, llamar a la policía.

Ay mi piso...

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Extra:**

**(Naru y Potter)**

En la guarida secreta de Uzumaki Naruto,

Osea su apartamento.

Los tres rubios, después de trabajar arduamente llegaron a la conclusión de que era buen momento de un merecidísimo descanso.

Con humeantes tazas de té y disfrutando del ingenio del buen Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, o de la inventiva de Tchaikovsky mientras gozaban de una enriquecedora discusión metafísica y opinando sobre la fenomenología del espíritu de Hegel.

Que va! Por supuesto que no.

Comían ramen e iban a ver una película y de pronto surgió una charla sobre Harry Potter.

—no veo mucho que explicar, no me gusta Harry Potter y punto.

—pero Naru-chan, parece como si lo odiaras. Solo es una saga juvenil.—habló Naruko.

—si, Naru, una cosa es que no te guste, pero ni Naruko ni yo entendemos por qué te desagrada tanto.

—¡no lo se jefe! Simplemente me pone de malas.

— a ver... ¿qué es lo que más te molesta, que hace que te enojes hasta cuando lo mencionan?

—no lo sé, simplemente no le veo nada especial a la historia de un niño huérfano viviendo una infancia de maltratos solo porque un vejestorio en que sus padres confiaban lo dejo a su suerte. ¿Que tiene de especial el que sus padres murieron protegiendo lo y al mundo en que vivían? que tenga esta conexión rara con el ser que mató a sus padres y que sea "el niño de una tonta profecía"; que su único familiar vivo sea su padrino que nunca estuvo con él durante su infancia pero cuando creías que tendría una vida feliz a su lado ¡bang! Los malos lo matan. Que en su estúpido mundo puedan transformarse y crear ilusiones, que tenga un villano con fetiche de serpientes obsesionado con la inmortalidad y con seguidores que lo veneran pese a ser un maldito cruel que atormenta niños y deja marcas macabras. No le veo nada de especial a que su equipo de aventuras sea de tres, dos chicos y una chica genio muy inteligente y a veces enfadosa y que al final se casa con su otro compañero. Que al final se haya quedado con una chica cuyo romance pudo estar mejor desarrollado pero no, además de la muerte innecesaria de un hermano de ella durante la batalla final. Está muy retorcido que uno de los personajes que al principio creías que era malo en realidad era un espía de los buenos y al final todos lo empezaron a querer por eso; que uno de sus personajes que muchos consideraron patético y raro logró lucirse en la guerra contra el villano; que saquen una saga de las aventuras de sus hijos y que su hijo termine siendo amigo del hijo que solía ser su rival y que siempre trataba de humillarlo porque se sentía la gran cosa, pero de alguna manera solo porque era atractivo era el favorito de muchos, además de que las fujoshis siempre los andaban shippeando, y después de que se redimirse el cariño de los fans solo creció y creció... ¡Aargg, y esas son solo alguna de las cosas que no soporto!

Naru-chan terminó con la respiración agitada.

"¿Cómo pudo decir todo eso sin respirar?" se sorprendió Naruko, volteó a ver a su maestro que también lucía algo sorprendido.

—yo sigo pensando que tu odio no tiene sentido—comentó Naruto.

Naru-chan solo dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos en clara frustración.

—no te preocupes Naru, querido; si te hace sentir mejor desde ahora estará prohibida cualquier referencia de Harry Potter en esta casa—dijo amablemente Naruko.

—¿de veras, nee-chan?

—¡por supuesto!—le aseguró ella.

Minutos después Naru-chan fue al baño.

Naruko se acercó a Naruto.

—¿busco papel y lápiz, master?

—claro, tenemos que hacer la lista de todo lo que vamos a necesitar para convertir este lugar en Hogwarts.

—desde luego.

**Al otro día...**

—los odio a todos.

A Naru-chan no le agrado para nada la decoración ni la vestimenta de los otros Uzumakis.

—cierra la boca muggle—ordenó Naruto, que comía tranquilamente su cereal, mientras vestía un cosplay de Harry Potter.

Naruko, que también vestía el uniforme de Hogwarst revolvia algo en un caldero humeante.

—desde hoy solo le hablaré a Kurama, malditos traidores.— dijo el rubio de cabello corto.

**"Conmigo no cuentes, sangre sucia"**

"¡¿Tú también?!"

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**La cosa del examen en realidad es parte de algo que pasó a un amigo cuando iba en preparatoria. **

**La profesora les entregó un examen que como única instrucción decía "lea atentamente cada pregunta"**

**La profesora les dijo que todos tenían 10 y pero cada error era un punto menos, esa era la misma maestra que se quejaba porque no podían seguir instrucciones.**

**Mi amigo era un pendejo así que se puso a contestar el examen como mucho de sus compañeros. Hubo un par de chicos que no lo hicieron, uno de ellos le entregó el examen a la maestra sólo con su nombre y había escrito en una esquina "lo entendí"**

**Ya se imaginaran el resultado.**

**El tarado de mi amigo sacó 6, se quejó todo el dia XD**

**Ahora, ¿fue éticamente correcto el método de la profesora? Quien sabe. ¿Le gustaba Naruto? Posiblemente. ¿Tengo hambre? Yo siempre. ¿Se puede sobrevivir un mes solo tomando agua? Dicen que si, pero a mi amor por los tacos le vale madre :v**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios y espero su opinión sobre el capítulo! **

**¡Nos vemos en un mes!**

**Nah… es mentira, no creo tardar tanto.**

**...espero**


End file.
